I Can't See the Light Yet
by thetruthaboutsilver
Summary: She was reborn into the Pandora Hearts world, but had no intention of becoming a stupid Mary Sue. Her plan? Disguise herself as a guy. Unless the guy she was 'fated' to fall in love with was gay, it wouldn't happen. If only she knew which character to avoid... Break x OC
1. Chapter 1

**I can't see the light yet/ 1**

Nobody knows when a baby's soul goes into their body.

By soul, their personality, their spirit. Semara wasn't not being all religious or anything, but humans all have something that makes them, them.

Some people believe it's when the heart first beats. Some people think it's when the fetus first starts to form.

Semara's soul was put in when she took her first breath. How would she know this? Because she died.

She died, and was reborn.

Semara used to be called Hazel. Hazel Peterson was born in the fall, and grew up as a normal California girl, city-wise and careful. She had one little sister, five years younger.

When Hazel hit eighteen, everything changed. Her father's work was closing down, they were suddenly in debt, and alcohol seemed like a wonderful alternative to John Peterson. Hazel's plans for college seemed very far off, with no money. Gone were her hopes of becoming a lawyer, not that she ever told anyone.

That was when Hazel first saw her dad hit her mom.

Hazel became rebellious, acting out because she wanted attention. It was the usual psychologists' textbook story, the family falling apart. Hazel's little sister, Grace, immersed herself in books and fanfiction, choosing to ignore the real world, while Hazel took to walking around with some very unsavory people, doing some very unsavory things. The worst mistake of her life was joining that group. The term might have been gang, but Hazel didn't care. For a year life was like this, until she was halfway through nineteen.

Then, she got stabbed to death.

She might've deserved it, but there was no one to be the judge of that.

A lot of people hated her, yet she hated herself more, so it was fine.

When Hazel was lying in that alley, (isn't that where everybody gets stabbed?) bleeding to death, she wished for several things. She didn't deserve to wish, but humans don't deserve a lot of things, and they still ask for them.

Her first wish was to keep living, but even in her pain-filled mind, she could see that wasn't going to happen. The blood was everywhere, all around her form. It didn't really seem like blood, in the dark light, but she knew it was.

Her second wish was to be more physically fit. It wouldn't have helped her in that situation, but maybe if she was stronger, she could've fought them off, fought off the people who stabbed her...

Hazel's life fading fast, a third wish quickly came to mind. It was desperate.

_Please let my death be for something. Please, let my death help someone._

It was an attempt to repent at all her wrongdoings, and she knew it wouldn't work.

Her breath was catching, blood was coming up her throat, and all she could see was the dark asphalt. The girl was was facedown. Panicking, her heart beat faster, making more blood pour out on the ground.

Aren't people supposed to be looking at the stars when they die,? she thought to herself, and then died.

No one would be down that alley till late in the morning, and Hazel's mother wouldn't hear the knock on her door until nearly twenty four hours.

* * *

What felt like a second later, Hazel opened her eyes. At first, everything seemed cloudy, and gray, but then she focused. The room she was sitting in could've been endless, since shadowy fog blocked her vision to anything more than ten feet away.

She felt the press of something hard against her back and bottom, and realized she must've been sitting in a chair.

Hasn't she been.. laying down?

She was dead. She had been laying down because she was dead.

Then why was she sitting up in a chair? Why wasn't she in that alleyway?

She immediately came to the conclusion that she was in the afterlife. It was a strange afterlife, but Hazel hadn't been religious in her past life, so maybe that was what the bible talked about, when it spoke of heaven.

The chair she was sitting in was a simple hard wooden one, like the ones that were in her mom's kitchen, but had chains wrapped all around it, holding her in. There were a couple of roses engrained in the wood of the armrests.

Crap. Chains meant hell, right? It probably wasn't a symbol of heaven, since chains were generally associated with bad stuff...

There were footsteps on the hard tiled floor, and she looked cautiously upward, expecting a demon or something else from Hell.

It was a young girl, about thirteen or so. She had pigtails, and was wearing a short, fluffy black dress. She grinned and waved at Hazel, long blonde pigtails bouncing. Her brown eyes reminded Hazel of her little sister Grace. Hazel felt dirty next to her, still wearing the bloodied clothes she had died in. In the girl's hands, there was a small notepad.

"Hey! You just died, right? Stabbed to death?" the girl asked, looking at the notepad.

Hazel didn't reply. She didn't know what to say. She tried moving her arms, to get into a more comfortable position, but the chains held tight.

"Yeah, looks like you got stabbed. You had a tragic past, family broke apart tragically, with tons of angst. You loved your little sister, but drifted apart from her, quite tragic, and were good at fighting." The girl read off. "Finally, you had a very tragic death in an alleyway, after killing a man."

Hazel stared at the girl, the 'tragic' still ringing in her ears.

"How the heck do you know that?" she asked.

"Yep! You meet the standards," the girl said, and then bowed. "I'm Shadow Star."

"Shadow Star," Hazel said, with a little bit of disbelief. The girl seemed disappointed in Hazel's lack of a good reaction. "That's not your real name."

"Wellllll, my parents named me Anne, but that is such a boring and uncool name. I mean, you never see anime characters named that, do you?" Shadow Star said, pouting.

"You didn't answer my first question. How do you know that stuff?" Hazel asked.

"You're a candidate for Character Placement. All candidates have their life on a notepad."

"What?" Hazel said, getting even more confused. "I'm dead. Shouldn't I be in heaven, or something?" She kept pulling on the chains.

"Ohh, you're far from going to heaven, Hazel Peterson. Besides, only some people go onto the afterlife. Most try to get reincarnated or something."

"Can I do that?" Hazel asked. Reincarnation sounded great. Maybe she would be born into a royal family or something.

"You are. Your reincarnation is different, though. It's going to be fated. You're gonna fall in love with someone from the world you're going into." Shadow Star giggled.

Hazel was getting really irritated. She had always hated when people told her what exactly she was going to do, without asking her.

"Can you get me out of these chains?" she asked.

"No. They keep Mary Sues in their place."

"Mary Sue?" Hazel felt herself grow pale. Her little sister, Grace had told her about Mary Sues, since she was obsessive with fanfiction. They were a horrible creature, perfect in every way, changing the canon at will, having everybody fall in love with them, and wreaking perfect havoc everywhere. Hazel had often been confused, since at age thirteen all the fanfiction Grace wrote seemed to be about May Sues. Grace adamantly protested when Hazel voiced her thoughts.

"I am NOT a Mary Sue!" Hazel said furiously.

"Yes, you are. You have a tragic past, and have great fighting skills."

"So? A lot of other people do too..."

"Not all people die at the lovely late teenage years. Nobody wants to read about an old lady."

"Who cares?" Hazel noticed something else. In addition to the chains, there was a small red ribbon tied around her pinky. She couldn't see the end, as it trailed off somewhere into the fog.

"There's only a few minutes left until you get born again. You know what you're supposed to do?"

"No, I don't want-" Hazel tried to say, but Shadow Star interrupted.

"Fall in love with a canon character. Simple."

"Who?" Hazel asked, getting more frustrated by the minute. Her brown hair was getting in her face, but she couldn't move it, her hands trapped. "What's this random ribbon thing?"

"That's the ribbon that attaches you to the person you're gonna fall in love with. He's out there somewhere. Oh, one more thing. Your name. It changes. I already have the report on what your mother's gonna name you." Shadow Star looked down at her notepad one last time. Then, she leaned close, pressing two fingers against the skin just beneath Hazel's eyebrows. Hazel shook her head, furiously trying to evade the touch, but the fangirl held firm.

"Have fun, Semara Rainsworth," she whispered, and then pulled her fingers down, shutting Hazel's eyelids. Everything went black.

* * *

Shelly Rainsworth was at her limit. Sure, having a child seemed like a wonderful idea at the time, but having twins was different. The room was hot, and all she could feel was pain.

"Shelly-sama, just a few more contractions!" The nurse was feeling the same way. The first child, a girl, had been birthed perfectly fine, but the second one...

Within an hour, though, all fears were erased as a second baby cry joined the first. Shelly looked down at the twins, both identical girls, and smiled the tired smile of a new mother. They both were sleeping peacefully, after nursing.

"What shall you name them?" the nurse asked curiously, as she put dirtied towels in a wastebasket.

"This one, the older girl, her name is Sharon. The younger one... She will be called Semara."

"Wonderful names, both. Sharon is quite a strong name, fitting for the older child. But, I must ask. Why Semara?"

The nurse had a right to ask, Shelly thought. Semara wasn't a common name, and meant "protected by God, or one who talks at night."

As if having heard her name and understanding that it was describing her, Semara opened her eyes. They were still a very dark black, and wouldn't show their true color until later on.

"She just seems... like a Semara. Just look at those eyes. They already seem so old," Shelly said wondrously.

Semara was not feeling so wonderful. Shadow Star had just shut her eyelids, and the next thing she knew she was gasping for breath, a loud and shrill cry ripping from her throat.

She had been reborn. As a baby.

She hadn't really been able to think about what being reborn entailed. Now that she thought about it, of course she would be reincarnated as a child. But why did she have her memories?

Semara could clearly remember her old life, parents and all. She could still remember being chained to that wooden chair, and that red ribbon tied to her pinky.

Wasn't a person supposed to forget everything?

The sudden warmth drew her back to the real world, or what was now her real world. Slightly opening her creased eyelids, she could just barely make out a form.

A woman looked down at her, with a tired smile. She had beautiful caramel hair, and light blue eyes. Semara felt a surge of familiarity.

That was... her mom. Her new mom.

Semara opened her mouth, tried to speak, but all that came out was a gurgle.

"How adorable, Shelly-sama. She's trying to communicate," someone else in the room said, and Semara felt angry. She was trying to talk, it wasn't funny. How did babies communicate?

Oh, yeah.

She started to cry, since apparently that was the only way to get anything.

There was another cry, from right next to her. Semara stopped, surprised. She tried to see who was crying, but her neck muscles were undeveloped.

I hate being a newborn, Semara thought.

Her mother's hand gently cradled her head, lifting her up, and Semara could suddenly see a round and flush face. It was the baby crying next to her.

The child stopped as Semara's mom rocked her a little, opening her eyes and looking at Semara.

"This is your twin sister, Semara," her mother said, and Semara's brain reeled.

I have a twin sister?

"Her name is Sharon. Isn't she beautiful?" Semara felt her mother press a kiss to her small, fuzzy head. "You are too, Semara."

"Shelly-sama, your mother has arrived," a new voice said.

"Mother? Send her in," her mom said.

Shelly-sama. Wasn't sama an honorific? Her mother had a pretty name...

Semara's young body began to slowly drift off into sleep.

* * *

"They are beautiful children," Cheryl Rainsworth said. She sat in her wheelchair, holding Sharon. "They seem to be identical. This one is Sharon, right?"

"Yes," Shelly said. "She's the older one." They were both relaxing in the sitting room, about six hours later. A maid set down a tray of biscuits and tea next to the Duchess of Rainsworth, bowing. Cheryl gave her a nod of thanks, taking one.

"For some strange reason, I think Semara is going to be the one protecting Sharon, even though she's younger," Cheryl said.

Semara was sleeping peacefully, in the same tired state as her twin sister. Her face held no expression. Shelly rubbed her fingers over the small eyelids, adjusting the blue blanket around her.

"It would seem so," she replied to her mother, who swallowed a bite of soft pastry, and then met her daughter's eyes.

"Will they be trained for Chains?"

"It is their decision. It will be hard for me to watch their bodies not age, but I hope they will choose whatever path will make them happy." Shelly sighed. "I only wish he could be here to see them."

There was a pause, as Cheryl settled herself more comfortably in the wheelchair, shifting Sharon around in her arms. The room was dim, and warm, and the duchess found it hard not to feel the sleepiness in her own eyes.

"He will come home soon, and greet them, I am sure. Be of faith, daughter."

"Thanks, mother. He will be overjoyed to see his two beautiful twin daughters."

"He will."

* * *

**Twelve months later.**

Semara had learned a lot about the new world she was in. She was the granddaughter of a Duchess, known as the Duchess of Rainsworth. Cheryl, the Duchess' name, visited her daughter and granddaughters often, at least once a week. She was confined to a wheelchair, but had a very commanding personality.

Semara wasn't on the earth she knew anymore. She had expected to be in the same time period as when she died, maybe a little in the future, but the Rainsworth Villa seemed like it was from the 1800s.

She had also learned that there was a form of magic in that version of the 1800s. A lot of people had a 'Chain', a form of magical beast that could be called at will. Once people made a 'Contract' with a Chain, they drank the beast's blood, and stopped aging. Semara's grandmother had a chain, but Semara had rarely seen it.

Semara's voice box was nearing development to the point that she could talk a little more, but she kept silent, choosing the easy route of being a simple and naïve baby.

Being a baby was often a little bit awkward. It was hard not to feel shame when someone else was changing your cloth diaper, and you were totally bared to the world, often in more public places than she would appreciate.

Breastfeeding was also very, very awkward. She tried not to recall the first time, a few minutes after being born, her mother had fed her. Her body's instincts had automatically kicked in, while her brain screamed in frustration.

The most important thing she had learned was that she hadn't met anybody who seemed like a canon character. Even though she didn't know the name of the world she was in, she could guess that the plot and its main characters wouldn't show themselves until later.

Sharon would be an important character.

It was obvious. One of the signs of being a Mary Sue was to be related to a canon character, and Sharon was her twin sister.

Yet, the plot would not start until they were both older. If that world was an anime, it must've been about at least people in their teens (anime usually was). Semara had over ten years to come up with a plan to avoid being a Mary Sue.

* * *

**Three years later.**

_Dear Mother,_

_The twins are doing wonderful. They just had their fourth birthday, and Sharon especially enjoyed the stuffed rabbit you gave her. Semara seemed more interested in trying to get into my husband's weaponry room than the plush kitten that she got, but that's just her personality, I suppose._

_Semara sometimes worries me. She has strange dreams at night, and will call out names, usually just one name. She also is very smart for her age, and if I talk to her, and ask for her to reply, she will often reply in words I never knew she could use._

_She shows an interest in more masculine things, like sparring, and hand to hand combat, but what worries me the most is how much she avoids wearing dresses._

_I think I will let her start having sparring lessons, if it interests her, since I am aware that some of the best swordsmen are female. I will keep trying to override this phobia of dresses that she has._

_As you said, Semara is definitely the protector in the twins relationship. She will often talk to Sharon for advice, though. They are very sweet together._

_Sharon loves to wear dresses, especially anything in pink or purple, and I will often let her try on my shoes. Her and Semara will dress up, and play Princess, or some other fairy tale-based game. Semara will steal some of her father's suites, and shoes, and will play the knight fighting the dragon._

_I think both my children will eventually make Contracts. Semara especially, and Sharon too. Both show an interest in them._

_One last thing. The name that Semara calls out, I have never heard before. "Mary Sue." Is it the name of a toy, or a Chain, or anything you have every heard?_

_I wish to speak with her on this, but will wait until I hear your reply._

_Love,_

_Shelly_

* * *

_Dearest daughter, Shelly, _

_I was overjoyed to receive your letter. I would visit you, every day if possible, but Pandora requires a lot of paperwork to be done._

_I have never heard the term "Mary Sue." Perhaps it is the name of a person Semara met? It wouldn't hurt simply to ask her, but tread lightly. _

_If Semara shows an interest in male activities, I would recommend you encourage it. It may seem strange, but to have a female in the Rainsworth family who excelled at fighting could be useful for the future. Especially when Sharon inherits the villa, as Semara can protect her._

_Will both of your children ever work for Pandora? It surprises me that Sharon would ever seem like she would accept a contract, but she must take after her grandmother more, which pleases me to say so._

_Also, in a few days, I will be staying at the villa for a few months, without leaving. I will be bringing with me a valet named Reim Lunettes, who also works for Pandora. He is a very diligent young man, with a Chain. I hope this will be alright. He would be a wonderful older brother figure towards the twins, and might help Semara with her swordsmanship, as she grows older._

_Love,_

_Mother_

* * *

**One year later.**

Semara was five years old, but had the mind of an eighteen year old. She had been thinking for a very long time on the solution to not become a Mary Sue.

She had found one.

Her first choice was to be so disgusting that no guy, or canon character for that matter, would ever in their right mind fall in love with her.

She didn't really want to do that.

There were a thousand other options, including killing herself as a last resort, but that didn't seem logical or fun. She had grown to love her twin, Sharon, will all her heart.

The best option was to become a guy.

Not for real. She liked her girl-ness, and didn't want to get a sex change. No, Semara was going to cut her hair, resort to wearing trousers, and finally, when she got boobs, wrap her chest in bandages. Everybody else would think she was a boy.

It was foolproof. Unless the canon character she was 'fated' to fall in love with was gay, or bisexual, he would never go for her.

She had decided on her fifth birthday that it was final. The next day, she snuck into the office and wrote her mom a note.

_Mom:_

_This is your five year old daughter Semara writing to you, to let you know that I need to disguise myself as a guy._

_I know that doing this is unacceptable as a lady,_ (Semara snorted while writing this part, since she had never been a true lady) _but I need to. I can't tell you why. Please, trust me._

_Also, whenever I'm around other people while being a guy, please do not tell them that I am, in fact, a girl. That would defeat the purpose._

_I assure you I'm not doing this because I prefer girls, I am very straight in my sexuality. I am doing for much more severe reasons._

_Love,_

_Semara._

Once Shelly had seen the note sitting on her office desk, she had read it with growing fear, and then had run quickly to Sharon and Semara's shared bedroom. In the attached bathroom, a little boy had stared back at her. He had short caramel colored hair, pink eyes, and was definitely Semara.

"Semara! Why- Did you write this?" Shelly demanded. Semara looked at her mom, and nodded.

"But this- this is much too old word use for a five year old!" Shelly had protested.

"Mom..." the little girl got off the stool she was standing on to look in the mirror, and hugged her mom's waist. "I'm.. not that young. I'm older."

Even though it didn't physically make sense, Shelly had to agree. Her younger daughter had always seemed much older.

Shelly bent down to meet Semara's eyes. "How old is your soul, then?" she said, nearly whispering. Semara seemed surprised, but then looked down at her feet.

"About nineteen years," she whispered back.

"Hmm... Alright then. Why do you need to cut your hair?" Shelly said, as she looked into the garbage can. Caramel-colored locks peeked back at her. "I missed that adorable shoulder-length braid."

"Because, I need to be disguised as a guy- I mean man," Semara said, still surprised at how her mother had simply accepted the fact that Semara was nineteen.

"I know that. You said that in your note." Shelly turned away from the garbage, meeting her daughter's eyes again. "Why do you need to be a man?"

Semara took a deep breath, unsure of how to start. She didn't want to say everything, but couldn't leave most past events out...

"Mom... I, um.. I'msupposedtofallinlovewithsom eonefromthisworldandIdon'twanttookay?" she said in a rush.

"What?" Shelly said. "Slow down. I need to understand you."

Her mom grabbed her hand, and pulled her out of the bathroom, blowing out the candle that lit it. Then, she sat her daughter down on her bed.

"Just say why. It won't lower my opinion of you, or my love for you," Shelly promised. Semara was suddenly drawn back to her old life, when her old mother from 2013 had said much the same thing.

"_Hazel, just tell me. I'll still love you the same," she had said, after Semara had come home covered in blood. But Semara had just pushed her away and run to the shower, tired of fighting. It had been a long night, for the gang she was-_

"Semara?" Shelly's voice drew her back.

"Sorry. So, I'm supposed to, er, fall in love with someone from this world, and become someone I'm not. I don't want to."

Her mother seemed taken aback. Semara had never been that open with her before.

"You are... supposed to? Who said?" her mom asked.

"Someone very important. Before I was born." Semara sighed. "Her name was Shadow Star." Semara could still remember the girl's face, the last image of Shadow Star engrained in her memory, right before her eyelids shut.

"Is that all?" Shelly said. Semara shook her head.

"No. I... I don't want to say anymore, though. Just, please, let me be a guy. For a little bit."

Shelly looked at her daughter, thinking hard. She trusted her daughter, and knew there must be a reason for little Semara to ask that of her.

"I will agree to this," she began, and Semara's cranberry eyes lit up. "But, you must promise to tell me why eventually."

Semara nodded emphatically. "I will, Mom. Thank you!" She threw her five year old arms around Shelly's neck happily, and Shelly hugged her back. She ran her hand through the short cropped mess of Semara's hair, wincing.

"You could've asked me to cut it," she said. "What will you do about your name? It's much too feminine to ever be a boy's name."

Semara pulled back, sticking out her tongue in thought. It was a habit she had as Hazel, and she had kept it through reincarnation.

"How about... Semar? It's not that much of a difference."

Shelly nodded in agreement, and was about to say more, when Sharon burst into the room.

"Mommy! I brought you flowers," the little girl said, running over to Shelly. In her grubby hands she held a few straggly-looking daisies.

"Oh, thank you, Sharon! They look wonderful," Shelly said, taking them. Sharon beamed, and then looked over at Semara in surprise.

"Semmmy? Is that you?" she asked, using Semara's childhood nickname.

Semara nodded. She slid off the bed, grabbing Sharon's hands, not caring about the dirt.

"Sharon, my name is Semar now, okay?"

"Semar? But that's a boy's name," Sharon complained.

"I'm going to be a boy now. Don't tell anyone that I'm a girl." Semara looked into her twin's eyes. "It's really important."

Sharon, despite her young five years of age, knew her sister quite well. Semara was being serious.

"Okay, Semmy- I mean Semar. I got it." Sharon turned to Shelly. "You know Semar's a boy now, right?"

Shelly nodded, smiling at her daughters. She was proud of them both.

"Come, on, Semar. Let's go play! Reim said he'd play Princess with us, but I'm gonna be a queen now, okay?" Sharon said, skipping out of the room.

"Oh! That's right. Mom, can you talk to Reim?" Semara asked Shelly. Reim had been with the twins a lot, and knew her quite well, well enough to know she was a girl.

"I will, dear. Go and have fun, alright?" Semara nodded, and quickly followed her twin.

* * *

She took his eye.

His eye.

She was grinning.

His blood.

"Before you become Mr. Puppet, your eyes must be ripped out first," she sang, and he _screamed_.

He was still screaming, as she put his eye in the cat. He was going to die. He couldn't save anyone.

He saw her, asking him to stay, but he didn't. He didn't stay.

Please, let my death be for something, he thought, but nothing happened.

_Kevin_...

He would fight. He wouldn't die.

There were more people than just her now. A blonde boy, who had an eye just like him.

They were all mad. So, very mad.

He made a promise.

"If this is your wish, I'll give it to!" he screamed at her, desperate.

He called her name.

She granted his wish.

Everything went _wrong_.

* * *

Semara felt a stabbing pain in her pinky, and dropped the foil she was holding.

"Semar-sama? What's wrong?" Reim asked.

"My pinky. It... hurts," Samar groaned.

"Did I accidentally cut it? I'm so sorry, Samar-sama!" Reim said, looking scared.

"No, it wasn't you... It's fine. It'll stop soon," Samara said, picking up the foil.

She remembered five years ago, sitting chained to that chair, how the red ribbon had been attached to the same pinky.

The very same spot, in fact.

_It must be a coincidence._

* * *

Semara would be sword training for a year, in another country. Even though she was only five (and half), she had begged her mother for it.

"Mom, please! I really want to learn!" Semara had begged, after learning about an old sword master who was looking for an apprentice. She had contacted him, and he said he would love to accept her. "He's famous! He said he would take me!"

"You're only five, Semar. How could I let you travel that far, and for a year?"

"You know I'm much older than that, Mom," Semara said, lowering her voice.

"You have the body of a five-year-old."

"It will help Pandora, especially when I get a Chain!" Semara said, and Shelly was taken aback. She had expected her daughters to eventually think about getting a contract, but Samara was so young...

"I- Fine. I'll think on it." Semara beamed.

She left the next day, with a tearful goodbye to her twin.

"When will you be back, Semar?" Sharon said, burying her face in Samara's shoulder.

"A year. We'll be six years old, then."

"Whyyy? That's sooo loong," Sharon began to cry more heavily.

"I know," Semar said, sniffling. She was not going to cry.

Inside, she cursed the day she was told to be a Mary Sue. She wouldn't have been going to learn swordsmanship, and leaving Sharon, but there was a chance that the canon character she was 'fated' to fall in love with would show up soon... She would be in another country if he did show up, and he couldn't fall in love with a boy in another country.

Besides, learning how to spar with swords better would be fun.

"Sharon-sama, we should let your brother go," Reim quietly said, putting a hand on Sharon's shoulder. Semara's twin nodded tearfully, and stepped away.

"Bye, Reim," Semara said, nodding to the valet. He nodded back.

"Goodbye, Semar-sama."

Semara liked Reim. He was quiet, and nervous, but very loyal. He had pledged not to reveal her true gender, even though Shelly hadn't told him exactly why Semara was dressed up as a guy.

Semara stepped into the carriage, and was gone.

* * *

That night, Sharon was playing all alone in the basement of the villa, trying not to cry. She missed Semmy, even though it hadn't even been twenty four hours since her twin had left.

There was a loud booming noise, and Sharon jumped. It had come from the door at the end of the hall, the one her mommy had told her never to go through. The door with chains and roses engraved on it.

Sharon crept towards it, scared. What if there were monsters chained up behind the door? What if they had gotten loose, and the only thing between her and them was that door?

She crept up to the door, and grabbed the knob.

Should she? What if Semmy were there? What would Semmy do?

She opened it.

There was a man, a man covered in blood, a man with white hair, passed out on the other side. He had one hand pressed over his eye.

"MOMMY!"

* * *

**Seventeen years later.**

"What's got you so excited, oujo-sama?"

Sharon giggled. All morning she had been smiling, and nearly bouncing out of her chair.

"My brother's coming home! He hasn't been home in five years!" She looked out of the sitting room window, but didn't see any carriage coming up the road.

Xerxes Break took another bite of cake. "Your brother? I don't believe I've met him." He had known that Sharon had a twin, but whenever he was at the Villa, the twin was away somewhere.

"He rarely comes home anymore. He's off working for Pandora, going on long missions."

"Ah. What's his name?"

"Semar." Sharon settled into the sitting chair, after checking again to make sure there was no carriage coming up the road. "He got his Chain later than me, though. He's stuck in the body of a nineteen year-old."

"He has a Chain?" Break said, surprised. He hadn't heard of another Rainsworth with a Contract. He grabbed a raspberry lolli from a pocket in his jacket. "What chain is it?"

"Cardturner." Sharon pushed the curtain aside, and gave a small gasp. "He's here! Xerx-nii, he's here!"

Break gave a small smile. Sharon rarely called him that anymore, she must've been really excited.

Sharon leapt out of her chair, showing remarkable agility for someone in a hoop skirt, and ran out of the sitting room. Break stuck the raspberry lolli in his mouth, and followed.

"Mother, Semar's home!" he heard Sharon yelling. He barely saw her skirt flash around a corner.

He got out the front door of the villa just in time to see the carriage come to a stop, and the door open.

A young man hopped out. He had the same caramel-colored hair, but it just brushed the bottoms of his ears, instead of the long locks Sharon had. Even from his distance, twenty feet away, Break could see the same pinkish cranberry eyes that Sharon had on his face.

He looked so... girly. He was thin, and had very long eyelashes, for a man of nineteen.

"Sharon!" the young man cried, at seeing his twin sister. Even his voice was girly. It wasn't high, but it wasn't that low either.

The twins hugged tightly, and Break could see Sharon was starting to cry. No surprise there.

Break turned around, stepping into the villa. He would call for tea and crumpets, but for now, he would let the siblings reunite.

His pinky throbbed slightly.

_How strange._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :) **

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed/faved/followed :)**

* * *

**I Can't See The Light Yet/ Chapter Two**

Semara was tired. So, very tired. The day and night before, she had pulled an all-nighter, and since hadn't gotten anymore napping time.

The Chain and Contractor she had been instructed from Pandora to kill had been very evasive. 'Rose,' the Chain, was famous in the small town of Gemin, and Rose's Contractor had massacred many people, mostly children. It was the chain's sickening preference.

After Semara had left, Rose and the Contractor were in the Abyss. It had taken one card from Semara's own Chain, through Rose's heart, to send them falling into that deep unknown.

Just when she was about to drift off into sleep again, expecting at least another hour's ride, she saw the villa.

Rainsworth villa.

_Her_ villa.

Sitting straight up, she re-buttoned her coat, making sure all bandages were intact. At age fourteen, her chest had finally shown development, and with mixed feelings, she had resorted to using bandages to tightly wrap her chest. It was uncomfortable, but a far better fate than becoming a Sue.

Everything looked good, even if it didn't feel nice to have tight bandages around her midsection nearly 24/7. The carriage pulled to a stop, and Semara leapt out of it.

Five years. It had been five years since she had seen Sharon. Five years was much too long.

To Semara's joy, her sister was there, already standing in the gravel and dirt driveway, smiling and holding her arms out. Semara couldn't wipe a silly grin off her face. The twins met in a frantic embrace, Semara pulling Sharon close to her. Since Semara had gotten her chain six years later, she was about two inches taller.

"You've been gone for too long," Sharon whispered tearfully into Semara's shoulder.

"I know. I'm sorry," Semara whispered back. "I won't do it again." She wasn't sure if she could follow that promise, but she would try.

Eventually, she pulled away, holding her twin at arms length.

"You look happy," Semara said. "The same as the last time I saw you."

Sharon flicked Semara's forehead. "You look... a year older. Taller than me, more muscular than me, and," Sharon leaned in close, whispering in her ear, "probably more developed than me."

Semara pulled away, giving Sharon a friendly glare. "Sharon..."

"What? It's true. Your body got to age six more years than mine."

"Doesn't matter," Semara said, as she grabbed her one suitcase from the carriage, and unstrapped the gun belt slung low on her hips with a practiced elegance. Sharon watched, silently. Semara had obviously become used to the gun belt. Sharon didn't know how she felt about that.

Semara finished maneuvering the belt around, and looked expectantly towards her older twin.

"Let's go see Mother," Sharon said, leading Semara into the Villa.

"Shall I take your things, Semar-sama?" asked a servant, holding out his arms.

"Sure," Semara said gratefully. Her arms were tired, and her shoulder muscles ached. "I'll keep the gun belt, though."

The black-and-white dressed servant took the battered suitcase, bowed, and departed.

"Semar? Is that you, child?" Semara's eyes widened, and she looked up from the coatrack in the front entryway to see her mom stepping down the stairs from the second floor.

"Mom!" Semara yelled happily, skipping up the stairs to meet her mom halfway. Shelly Rainsworth hugged her daughter back.

"Five years, Semar," Shelly said, with a reprimanding tone.

"I know. Sharon already reminded me," Semara said. "How's Reim, and Grandmother?"

"They're doing well. Reim is arriving tomorrow, from a Pandora engagement, same as you. Your grandmother will come to see you when she can, she's very busy," Shelly said. "How about you and Sharon retreat to the sitting room? I believe Break already called for tea to be served there."

"Sure. Sharon, come on," Semara told her sister, pulling away from her mother, and leaping down the rest of the stair with a familiarity slowly returning to her. Then, stopping suddenly, she looked curiously towards her mother.

"Who's Break?" Semara said suspiciously. Her mom hadn't even used an honorific.

Shelly looked towards Sharon in confusion. Sharon quickly interjected.

"Semar has never met Break before," she said, smiling. "I'll introduce them."

"Is he a contractor?" Semara asked. "Does he work for Pandora?"

"You'll find ooouut," Sharon sang, in that older sister voice Semara hated.

"Hmph."

* * *

Break was just finishing up the raspberry lolli when Sharon entered the quiet room. She was laughing at her brother, who had a pout on his face.

"Sharon, just tell me!" he was saying, and then he saw Break and stopped.

"Hello, oujo-sama, can you introduce me to your brother?" Break said brightly. Sharon sat down delicately in one of the armchairs, smoothing her skirt out.

"Break, this is my younger brother, Semar, and Semar, this is Break," she said. Break held out a hand, and Semar took it, shaking it.

_Even his hands are feminine_, Break thought, remembering his thoughts before on Semar's face.

"So, do you work for Pandora, Break-san?" Semar asked carefully, sitting down next to Sharon. Break did the same, across from them. He offered Sharon tea, but she shook her head.

"Yes, that I do," Break replied. "I have a Chain as well, if that's your next question." Break popped several sugar cubes into his own tea.

Semar grabbed the teapot, pouring some into the dainty flowered teacup, and then gulped it down. Wiping his mouth, he looked at Break.

"That's interesting."

"So, how was the latest mission, brother?" Sharon asked. Semar closed his eyes, leaning back into the chair.

"It was... very hard."

"How do you mean?"

"I had to pull an all-nighter, just to catch the Contractor. She was very evasive. The Chain itself was hard to defeat, as well, and had a power level near that of Cardturner's." Semar gave a faint smile. "But the Contractor had no combat skills whatsoever. It was epic."

Break's brow furrowed. He hadn't understood the younger Rainsworth's choice of words.

"Epic, you say?" he said.

"Yeah, epic. Intense. Awesome," Semar said, without opening his eyes. Break could see dark shadows around them. The man must've been tired.

"What age did you get your Chain?" Break asked, out of curiosity. "Surely not older than seventeen." Break recalled Sharon telling him the age, but he couldn't remember.

"I was nineteen, for your information," Semar said, sounding slightly irritated.

"Your voice hadn't changed by then? Poor boy, stuck with the voice of a young lad for the rest of your life."

"Break!" Sharon said. "Be nice!"

"Rather be younger looking, than with the white hair of an old man," Semar said. "What are you, seventy?"

Break glared at the man. "I'm physically twenty-three."

"Ah, an albino freak. I've heard about people like youuuu," Semar said, breaking into a yawn on the last word.

"Semar likes to use swords," Sharon said, for a change of topic. "Perhaps later on, you two could spar each other?"

"That would be fun," Break said. He would enjoy beating that brat of a Rainsworth. His personality was nothing like his sister's, not that oujo-sama's was completely gentle.

"...zzz."

"He's asleep," Break noted.

"Oh dear. Brother did say he pulled an all-nighter. He probably didn't get any more sleep after that," Sharon said. "I'll have to wake him up again, so he can get up to bed."

"Just let him sleep for now, oujo-sama. He looks very tired," Break said. Semar was drooling slightly.

"Well..." Sharon looked worried. "I wouldn't want him to fall out of the armchair."

Break sighed. His oujo-sama obviously cared very much for her little brother.

"I'll stay here, with him. I have paperwork to do for Pandora, it would be fine for me to do it here," he offered.

"Really? Thank you, Break!" Sharon stood up, and walked out of the room.

Break looked over to the pile of paperwork sitting on a corner-table. _ Might as well get started_, he thought ruefully.

For the next half-hour or so, he scribbled down signatures, notes, and other edits to the papers. The pile slowly grew smaller, but he still had another twenty to go when the muttering began.

At first, it was just a mumble under Semar's breath, but it slowly became louder. Break watched the man silently.

"Mmmm...No...Shadow Star..."

Break set down his pen, sitting back in the chair, focusing more on the sleeping Rainsworth. Shadow Star... That was an interesting name, if it was one. Maybe it was the name of a Chain Semar had dealt with.

"Not.. a.. Mary.. Sue.." was the last thing Semar said, before settling back into a deep and in-fretful sleep.

Wasn't Mary a woman's name? An old lover of Semar's? It was hard to picture the feminine-looking man walking around with a woman on his arm.

Break pulled a wrapped candy from a breast pocket in his shirt, ponderously unwrapping it. He wasn't that interested in what Semar said or didn't say in his sleep, but still found it intriguing nonetheless.

* * *

Semara woke with a start. She had been having the same dream again, the one she got at least once a week. It wasn't so much a dream, more as much a dramatic replaying of her memories.

More specifically, the memory of the moment before reincarnation, when she had met Shadow Star.

Shifting slightly, she winced at the groaning of tight muscles. She wasn't laying down, but was sitting up...

In the same armchair she had fallen asleep in.

So no one had moved her. She blearily wiped at her eyes, and realized there was someone else in the warm and dim sitting room with her.

It was the albino geezer, Break. The one her sister and mother seemed to hold a certain fondness for. Semara herself couldn't understand it. The albino just hadn't seemed that... lovable.

For Semara, though, she didn't feel the need to avoid Break. Supposedly, if she believed his words, he was in his mid-twenties, but he seemed to be a lot older. Semara doubted that Shadow Star wanted her to end up with a geezer like him.

He was watching her steadily, feet propped up on the tea-table without much care. His red eyes were distant, and it was obvious his mind was somewhere else.

Semara coughed awkwardly, sitting up. Break's eyes cleared, and he focused on her.

"Ah, you've finally awoken," he said. "It's been nearly an hour."

"Sorry," Semara said. "Where's Sharon?"

"I expect she's off with Seaweed-head, and the servants, preparing for Reim's arrival."

"Seaweed-head?" Obviously some nick-name, though it seemed slightly derogatory.

"Raven Nightray," Break said, standing up. Semara suddenly felt fearful.

"Wait a sec. How old is he?" she asked.

"...About twenty-four-ish, I would expect. Why do you need to know?"

Oh no. That meant, if he was an important canon character, he might have been the one she was 'fated' to fall in love with. He was the perfect age to. She would have to avoid him.

"I'm going to go and get freshened up," Semara said, making sure to lower her voice. Every time she got nervous, her voice would get higher, and she would sound even more like a girl. She stood as well, and quickly left the room.

Where was Sharon? Semara wanted to see her, to chat with her some more, but without anyone else around.

"Excuse me," she said to a passing servant. "Do you know where my sister is?"

"Last time I saw her, she was in the dining room, Semar-sama," the manservant said, bowing as he continued on his way.

The dining room. Semara walked down the long, angular hallway that, if her memory was correct, would eventually lead her to the dining room.

As she walked, she eventually became aware of quiet footsteps behind her. Turning, she saw Break following her.

"What do you want?" she asked, with a slightly rude tone.

"To talk to Seaweed-head," he answered, not missing a beat.

Semara walked faster, and to her relief finally saw the door marked, _Dining_.

"Sharon?" she called, opening the door. Her sister looked up from a slice of chocolate cake. Across from her was a black-haired man with golden eyes, drinking tea.

"Ah, hello Semar," Sharon said. "Glad to see you woke up."

"Can I talk to you?" Semara asked. "I want to catch up with my older sister, personally."

"Of course, Semar. But first, do you want to have some cake with Raven-san and I?" Sharon offered. "The cook just made it, it's still warm."

Semara's stomach rumbled traitorously, just as she realized who the raven-haired man was.

"Hello, Seaweed-head," Break said, coming into the golden-lighted dining room behind her. "Hello, oujo-sama."

"Will you join us too, Break?" Sharon asked, gesturing to the two empty seats. Semara sighed, and sat down next to her sister. She could only hope that her disguise was good enough to fool Raven-san, if it came down to that.

The four sat around the round table, and for a few seconds, it was quiet. Semara took a bite of the chocolate cake Sharon offered her, and found it to be the best cake she had possibly tasted, ever.

"How is Vincent doing, Raven-sama?" Sharon asked, breaking the silence. Instantly, Semara could see a change in Break's aura. It went from slightly irritated, to a dark, menacing beast next to her.

"Why do you feel the need to mention that disgusting person, oujo-sama?" Break sighed.

"I wasn't asking you, Break."

"He is... well," Gilbert-san said slowly. Semara looked up from her cake to meet Raven-san's eyes. He was looking at her, brow furrowed.

"Pardon me for asking, but are you a girl?" he said suddenly. Sharon let out a snort, as Semara stood up quickly.

"No! I'm not! Why does everyone ask me that!" Semara yelled. Her temper was rising fast, and the lack of sleep didn't help her self-control. "It's always, oh, I didn't know they had female field officers in Pandora? Shall I protect you? And, you're never going to find a husband dressing so tomboy-ishly. Can't you tell I'm a MAN?!" Semara finished, and there was an awkward silence.

"My apologies, Semar-sama," Raven-san said. "I didn't mean to offend you." He looked depressed.

"Ah, there goes the resident masochist," Break noted.

"Semar, apologize!" Sharon said, hitting Semara on the head with one of her weird fans. "That was very rude of you."

"Well, people should be able to tell I'm a man," Semara muttered. But Sharon was right. It wasn't other peoples' fault that she did look like a woman. She was a woman, for heaven's sake. She just wished that her disguise could be better.

"Sorry," she said quickly, bowing, and leaving the room. As she paused outside in the hallway, she could hear the conversation inside.

"Quite a temper, that brat has," that stupid old geezer Break said.

"He's just tired from the last mission," her sister said. "He doesn't hate you, Raven-san."

"I really am sorry, Sharon-sama," Raven-san said. "I just... wondered."

"I will let him know, Raven-san," Sharon said. "I'm going to go see him now, so please excuse me."

Sharon walked out of the dining room, and saw Semara.

"You know, I think I have a concussion from that stupid fan, sister," Semara griped.

"Come on. You need to go get changed. You smell like sweat and blood," Sharon replied, and the twins walked upstairs.

* * *

"I've already talked to that Rainsworth brat," Break told Raven. "His voice hadn't changed by the time he got a chain at age nineteen."

"Oh. That's why he sounded like a woman," Raven said.

"It's strange. He's nearly never home. This is his first time at the Villa in five years," Break noted.

"Maybe he just likes to wander?" Raven suggested.

"No, he likes being at home, I can tell." Semar seemed to have missed his sister a lot.

"Why do you care?"

"No reason. Anyway, Reim is coming from Pandora tomorrow. Which means I have less time to procrastinate on that report I was supposed to do," Break sighed. "Maybe I can get Reim to do it."

"You should be nicer to him, Break. He's a good friend to you," Raven defended Reim.

"Friend..." Break supposed Reim was, in sort, a friend.

The large clock on the wall rang eight times.

"It's getting late. This old chap needs sleep," Break said, standing.

"You're not that old," Raven reminded him.

"Goodnight, Seaweed-head."

"It's Raven!"

* * *

"How long will this go on?" Sharon asked Semara, as she helped take off Semara's coat.

"Will what go on?"

"You know what. This... disguise of yours. Grandmother, Mother, and I are all worried."

"I don't know, Sharon." Semara really didn't know. She had supposed the 'fated one' would meet her in her late teens, but no one important had showed up. Of course, she still had the body of a nineteen-year-old, and the 'fated one' could show up at any time.

"You're never going to find a husband if you keep cross-dressing."

"Sharon, I have a Chain! I don't age! Marriage is not an option, and never has been," Semara said.

"I know that... I just wish it was, for both of us..." Sharon hung up the coat.

"You have a secret dream of a family life?" Semara asked. She had expected this. Sharon was always the one more interested in boys, in children, in most things feminine.

"Yes... Don't tell Mother, she'd just worry, but I sometimes wish I could have just not made a Contract, and married a wonderful prince, and had a few kids..." Sharon trailed off.

Semara hugged her.

"It's okay, Sharon. This is also a wonderful path you've chosen. You get to help Pandora, and meet lots of people, and help them," Semara offered. "It's better than what I do."

"Have you met him yet?"

Semara pulled away, slipping off her shirt. The bandages started a few inches below her collarbone, stopping a few inches below her breasts.

She knew who Sharon was referring to. "Him" meant the 'fated one,' the one who Semara was supposed to fall in love with, the one who would make Semara become a Mary Sue.

"No. I'm surprised, too. But now, I think the real story's going to begin. He'll show up soon."

Sharon handed her sister a long white nightshirt, and Semara put it on, pulling her pants off underneath.

"By real story, do you mean the one that people from your old world are going to read?"

Semara had explained everything to Sharon on the night before she left, five years ago. Sharon had accepted it, but had questioned a lot.

"Yes. Something sort of... pulled me to come back here, and I knew I had to do it. Even if it brings me closer to being a Mary Sue."

Semara started unwrapping the bandages around her chest, reaching underneath the nightshirt.

"Besides, I missed my older sister," she said, smiling at Sharon.

With a sigh of relief, Semara unwrapped the last of the bandages, and they fell to floor.

"That must be horrible, being wrapped up all day," Sharon noted.

"It is... But worth it."

"That was hilarious, when Raven-san asked if you were a girl or not. I honestly believed the whole thing was up," Sharon giggled.

Semara gave her sister a glare, sitting down on the bed.

"It was not. I've worked over fifteen years to keep this disguise up, I'm not about to stop till I'm at least forty."

"Do you think I could date?"

Sharon's sudden question startled her.

"What?"

"Even if I'm never getting married, since I'm in the body of thirteen, could I still date men?" Sharon's eyes seemed downcast.

"...Well, I bet you're gonna meet a guy who won't mind that you can't have kids, and that your body doesn't age, and you'll be swept off your feet," Semara said.

"It would be nice if there was a younger Contractor, who also didn't age, and who wasn't over twenty..."

"It would be nice if Mary Sues didn't exist..." Semara said. "I'm tired. Can you turn off the light?" She flopped down on the bed, pulling up the covers.

"Sure. I'll be in the room down the hall, if you need me. Semara?"

"Yeah?"

"It's nice to have you home."

Semara slowly fell asleep with a slight smile on her face.

* * *

The pain in Break's little finger was gone. He briefly wondered if it was premature arthritis.

* * *

**To clear up any confusion, this happens really close to the time when Oz returns from the Abyss, but he hasn't returned yet. He will soon, as I need to establish that Gil is **_not_** attracted to Semara, (I need Oz to do that ;)**

**There will be more action soon, and I apologize for the 2,000 word difference between this and the previous chapter. :P**

**Thanks for reading! :)**

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed/followed/faved! 3**

**This chapter was beta-ed by the lovely and awesome Serena Heartfilia.**

* * *

Semara knew she talked in her sleep. Her sister had warned her often, as had her mother. Yet, she couldn't control it.

She didn't say a lot when she talked, at least, that's what Sharon told her. A few words, phrases, mumblings. Often, Semara had nightmares that detailed her talking in her sleep and giving away her true gender. It hadn't happened yet. She also couldn't tell whether she talked in her sleep or not when she woke up.

Semara's eyes slowly cracked open, and for once, she didn't mind the bright sunlight filtering through the drapes.

It was a symbol of _home_.

Semara wanted to lay there, in the large queen-sized bed, but her traitorous stomach grumbled.

"Ah, well. Better start the day," she muttered, and clambered out of bed.

Choosing, for once, not to don the crisp Pandora uniform, she opted instead for a plain baggy white shirt, and black pants. The gun belt... She strapped it on, but left the guns unloaded. Better safe than sorry.

"Good morning, Semar-sama," a servant said, bowing, as Semara stepped down the stairs.

"Morning," Semara said back, grinning. She couldn't help it. It all felt so... familiar. She nearly skipped down to the dining room. The sun was beaming through all the large hallway windows, and in her imagination birds were singing.

"Morning, Sharon!" Semara said, entering the dining room. As expected, her sister was already up, seemingly always waking up at an ungodly hour of the morning.

"Semar," Sharon said. "You look cheerful."

"I'm home, I suppose. What's for breakfast?" Semara scooted down next to her twin. Sharon was writing a letter to someone, her food pushed aside. Sharon finished writing the sentence she was on.

"French toast. No, don't take mine!" Sharon batted away Semara's hands from her food. "Go get your own, brat."

"Ah, but you love me, dearest sister?" Sharon frowned, and pointed towards the kitchen.

"Yes, dearest brother, but I want my own food. Go get your own."

Semara let out a good-natured grumble, and walked into the kitchen. The cook and his helpers jumped at the sound of the door moving in its hinges, and looked up from a large bowl of light-brownish dough.

"Good morning, Mr. Chef," Semara said politely. "Can I get some French toast?"

The gray-haired chef waved to one of his assistance, a tiny young woman, who opened up the oven. She quickly placed two slices of the toast on a china plate, sprinkled icing sugar on it, and handed it to Semara.

"A little more icing sugar, please?" Semara looked at the woman hopefully. The woman rolled her eyes.

"You're as thin as a stick, and yet enough sugar and food for a horse, Semar-sama. Pardon me saying, but you're the same every time you come home."

"I'm trying to build up muscle," Semara said. "Pleeease?"

The woman grudgingly sprinkled a little bit more powder on the toast, and gently pushed her out of the kitchen.

"We've got a lot of work to do, Semar-sama, with Reim-sama arriving today, and your welcoming dinner, so if you don't mind, please let us work," the assistant said, and shut the creaking door.

Semara sat down next to Sharon again, and began to eat. Sharon was still writing a letter, the scratching of the pen on the paper the only sound in the room for a while, besides Semara's not-so-lady-like chomping.

"Who's that for?" Semara asked, over a mouthful of French toast.

"Grandmother. I'm telling her how you are, and the only words that come to mind at this moment are ill-mannered, and disgusting. Swallow before you talk."

Semara wiped her mouth. "I've been nomadic for a few years, Sharon. I'm gonna have a few bad habits."

"It's unladylike, and I wish you could get over them."

"I'm not a lady, Sharon. I'm a man," Semara said, reaching for Sharon's tea.

"Hmm."

Semara could feel the disapproving aura that Sharon had. Honestly, though, Semara didn't care. Even if she could be a woman, she would probably still be un-lady-like, and tomboy-ish.

"So, what's the schedule for today?" she asked.

Sharon finished writing, and folded up the paper.

"I believe Mother wishes to go into the town, later in the morning, and Reim's coming sometime this afternoon, as you know. So, unless you're going dress shopping with her, you'll have the morning free."

"Dress shopping sounds lovely, but I'll pass. Is the armory still stacked up?"

Sharon groaned. "Why must you always want to go to the armory? Yes, it's full, full of swords and any other masculine weapon you would ever need, Semar."

"Awesome."

"What is up with that word? Doesn't that mean large, or big?"

"In my mind, it means large amount of good."

"Of course. The armory means a large amount of good." Sharon slipped the paper into an envelope, putting a seal on it.

"Good morning, Sharon-sama, Semar-sama." The twins both looked up at the voice.

"Ah, good morning, Raven-san. Come to eat with us?"

The black-haired man nodded, and set down his plate of toast. He settled into the chair across from Semara.

Semara was trying not to kick something, such was her irritation at this new development.

_Wait, no, let's try to be positive,_ she told herself. '_How can I turn this to my advantage?_'

She was staring at her toast, and then it hit her. Grabbing it, she began eating.

Very loudly. Very messily.

Sharon stopped what she was doing, and looked up in confusion at Semara. Semara ignored her look, and kept chomping very, very loudly, making sure to get as much powdered sugar on her face as possible.

Raven also seemed shocked at Semara's atrocious eating, but was too polite or shy to say anything.

Semara finished one slice quickly. Her disgusting eating would most certainly lower Raven-san's opinion of her, which would obviously make him dislike her more, and therefore avoid her.

Of course, any dignity she had was now going down with the French toast.

Sharon seemed to guess what Semara was doing, and sighed.

"Semar, are you almost done eating?" she asked.

"Yeah," Semara said.

"How about you go practice sparring now? Give me and Raven-san time to talk about Pandora matters."

"I work for Pandora too," Semara reminded her.

"Just... go. Spar."

Semara obligingly stood, and left the kitchen. At least she wouldn't have to be near Raven-san.

* * *

Shelly held a red dress in front of herself.

"How does this one look? Better or worse than the green one?"

Break sighed.

"Better."

"What about this one?"

"Worse."

For the past ten minutes, all Shelly-sama had done was hold dresses up in front of the mirror. Break understood that she wanted his opinion, but couldn't she ask her daughter?

"Shelly-sama, shall we go eat breakfast?" he asked, silently hoping she would agree, and end the long trail of dress-trying-on.

"Just a few more minutes. I must look my best for going shopping this morning," the woman said.

Break tried not to grown. He loved the Rainsworths, but sometimes their habits, especially those of dressing up, were unbearable.

"What are you going shopping for?"

"Dresses, of course. Maybe flowers."

"Flowers? What for?"

"The bouquets on top of the dining room table."

"Ah. If I may ask, why don't you get Semar to give you his opinion? If you wanted a male one."

"Semar... is not the best to ask on female clothing."

"I'm better?"

Shelly sighed. "I love my… son, but his clothing choices are not always what I'd pick."

"I see." Break didn't see. Semar's clothing hadn't seemed all that outrageous or ugly. Of course, Break had only seen him in the Pandora stand-issue uniform. "Why do you need to wear your nicest dress if you're simply going to buy more?"

"Women always like to look their best, Xerxes."

"Of course. I suppose since I'm not a woman, I wouldn't know."

"Speaking of that, you need a woman in your life, Xerxes. It would do you good."

Break rolled his eyes. "Shelllly-saaama, I am going to die within two years, maybe less. I don't believe it would be worth it, to go and find one, then die within a month of marriage."

"Haven't you ever considered getting married? Having kids?"

"I'm a dying Contractor. It's not an option."

"Xerxes, just listen. Haven't you imagined what it would be like?"

Break had, just a few times. But that future wasn't for him. His past was too dark, his soul too torn for him to ever consider giving someone else the burden of caring for it.

"Yes. I have. I would hate to give a woman a year stuck with me." He flopped back on the bed, arms out to the side, looking at the canopied ceiling.

"Hmm. Then you've obviously never been in love. When you're in love, I'm sure your feelings will change."

"It's not likely that'll happen in my remaining life, Shelly-sama." Break sighed, rolling over.

"Oh, stop being so grim. Anyway, I think I'll wear the red one," Shelly finally decided, and Break leapt off the bed.

"I'll leave you to change, then," he said, and left quickly.

* * *

A few minutes after the twins' conversation, Sharon was sitting on a stone bench outside, watching Semara fencing. She was waiting for Shelly-sama.

Semara swung the foil, moving her right foot forward, and narrowing her eyes. Sharon sighed. Her sister could be so... intense sometimes. Why couldn't Semara just enjoy the sun shining? The green grass swishing under her feet, or the cliche sound of birds singing?

The area they were in was beautiful. It was on the side of the mansion, with several cherry and maple trees surrounding a circle of grass. The gardeners had planted flowers around the benches, and Sharon reached down to pick one, smelling it.

"Semar, why do you need to practice? You're not on a mission," Sharon called to Semara. Semara didn't let her hand drop, stabbing at some invisible enemy.

"I like practicing. There's nothing else I can do, anyway," she said.

"Sharon, the carriage has arrived!" Sharon heard her mother call from the front of the mansion. Sharon stood delicately, smoothing her dress.

"Alright, Semar, I'm going now. Be good while we're gone."

Semara finally dropped the foil to her side, waving to her sister.

"I will, Sharon."

Sharon beckoned Semara closer, and the short-haired girl came.

"Be careful. It's just going to be boys in the mansion for a few hours, besides you," she whispered.

Semara rolled her eyes.

"Sharon, I have a Chain. It'll protect me if anything happens."

"Still. Also, the cooks are making ice cream in celebration of your return. Do not eat any while we're gone."

Semara pouted.

"But I liiike ice cream, Sharon."

"It's supposed to be for when Reim arrives. I must be off, so have fun!" Sharon left her sister, walking across the grass, and around the side of the villa.

Semara lifted the foil again. She was imagining that there was a Chain in front of her, a challenging Chain. She pictured Rose in front of her.

Rose was one of the hardest Chains Semara had ever faced, and the most recent. She had sat out in the rain for half a night, waiting for Rose to show itself. It finally did, as Semara knew it would.

They always did.

Rose, at first, had the illusion of a small human girl, with long blonde hair and green hair ribbons. It hadn't fooled Semara's Chain, Cardturner, at all. Cardturner alerted Semara, just as Rose transformed into a large snake-like beast. Evidently, Rose could see some memories of Semara's, since she kept turning into Semara's childhood fears.

The problem was, they weren't just her childhood-with-Sharon fears. They were her childhood from before fears.

As in, _Hazel's_ childhood.

Semara was thrown completely off-guard when Rose shrunk from a giant spider into the towering figure of her dad, Hazel's dad. He had a furious expression on his face, and that distracted Semara from seeing the vines shooting towards her. Cardturner protected her, and Semara quickly got back on guard.

Once Semara got over Rose's forms, she was easy for Cardturner to defeat, by one of the Chain's trademark playing cards shot through the Contractor's heart.

It was the last form that Rose took that really shocked her, though.

Rose was quickly being dragged into the abyss by some unknown power, white light appearing around her. Rose looked at Semara with black, soulless eyes, and then turned into Grace. She looked exactly like Semara's lost sister from her old world, the same long, brown hair, the same dimples, and the same eyes, no longer black.

Grace, or really, Rose, reached out desperately to Semara.

"Please, please," she begged. "Save me..." Semara took a step back, not breathing.

It was a horrible reminder that she was still connected to her memories of the ancient past.

A bird sounded near Semara's head, and she jumped, woken out of her thoughts. She stabbed furiously again.

"I'm not- gonna- be- some stupid- tragic- Mary-Sue!" she said, between killing air molecules. She wouldn't let herself get depressed, just from having an angst-filled past. It would make her more Mary-Sue-ish.

* * *

Break grabbed a sword from the armory. He felt sick of being inside, and wanted to enjoy the cool, fresh air outside.

Where was that Rainsworth brat? Break knew Raven was probably inside oiling his guns, or something, but Semar Rainsworth hadn't been in the dining room.

He heard some strange swishing sounds, and followed the sound. They were coming from a different side of the villa.

Semar was swinging madly at nothing, his eyes narrowed. Break snorted. He didn't look very skilled at the moment, simply angry.

"Ah, are you here to enjoy the weather as well?" Break called out. Semar dropped his fencing sword, looking at Break. The brunette was wearing a baggy white shirt, tucked into black breeches. His boots were stained wet with morning dew from the grass.

"No, only old men do that. I'm here to practice."

"I'll spar with you, then."

"Afraid not, geezer. Your back might break."

Break felt annoyed. The old man jokes were getting, well, old. He stepped forward.

"Try me."

Semar shrugged, and assumed an on-guard position. Break did the same. Then, the fight began.

Semar swung first, aiming for Break's knees, but Break was ready for it, and defended himself. They clashed swords for a few minutes, neither getting distance.

His first observation on the man's skill was wrong, Break decided. Semar Rainsworth was actually quite skilled, easily returning his offensive with some of his own. Semar had a wild way of fighting, his short hair flipping around, and eyes flashing. It was strange, fighting him. He looked nearly the same as an older version of Sharon, but with shorter hair. The eyes, also, were different. More... experienced.

"I'm surprised. You're actually holding your own," Break said, parrying a slash. He could never keep silent while fighting.

"I could say the same for you," Semar said, trying again to hit Break's wrist.

"Although, there is one issue that I can't get over."

"What's that?"

"You fight like a girl," Break said. Semar didn't actually fight like one, but he felt like jibing the man.

Semar's eyes widened, and he looked furious. Dropping all guards, he went straight for Break's neck. Break took that moment to strike, slapping the blunt edge of his foil onto Semar's wrist, sliding his foot underneath Semar's knees, and effectively dropping him to the ground.

They both paused, Semar laying on his back, with Break's sword at his neck.

"I yield," Semar groaned. Break chuckled.

He moved away from Semar, letting the sword down. Semar sat up, rubbing his wrist.

"Ow. That really hurt, old man. My pinkie's throbbing."

Break pulled a candy from his pocket, popping it in his mouth.

"I hit your wrist, brat. Do you have arthritis?" he said.

"No. My pinkie is on fire. Do you have no eyes, or something?" Semar said, standing, and dusting off his pants.

"I have one eye," Break said. Semar looked at him.

"Seriously?"

Break sighed, and turned. He started walking away.

"Wait up!" Semar yelled, from behind him. Break didn't stop. "I don't care that you only have one eye, geezer. Honestly. So don't get all offended or anything."

"I'm not offended, brat," Break said. "I'm going to get ice cream. The cooks just made some."

He really wasn't. He didn't care what people thought or didn't think about his missing eye. It was simply a mark of his dark past.

"Ice cream? I shouldn't..." the man muttered behind him. "But Sharon's not here..."

"Something I should know about?" Break called back. He knew the ice cream wasn't supposed to be eaten, but Shelly couldn't berate him.

Semar caught up with him, a glint in his eye, but an innocent expression on his face.

"No. Your ears must be dying. You should get hearing aids."

"...Hearing aids?" Break had never heard of them.

"Nothing. Slip of the tongue."

Break suddenly realized something. Ever since he had started the spar with Semar, his pinkie had been hurting. There must've been something really wrong with it. Maybe it was the way he was holding his sword?

"What's up?" Semar asked him. Break realized that he had stopped walking, and Semar was several paces ahead.

He ignored Semar's question, and kept walking.

"Do you know what kind of ice cream it is?" Semar asked him.

"Chocolate."

Semar ran off ahead, dashing between the doors. Break wrinkled his forehead, looking at the space where the man had been.

"I suppose he may like chocolate ice cream as well," he said to himself.

* * *

Raven was, in fact, oiling his guns. He was thinking about something he often considered, which was Oz Vessalius.

It had been years since Oz had vanished into the Abyss, nearly ten. Break assured him that it wouldn't been another year.

Which meant in a few months' time, Oz would be back.

_Oz_.

"Raven-sama?" Raven looked up from the black gun. It was a servant. "Break-sama and Semar-sama are having ice cream downstairs. Would you care to join them?"

"I'll be there in a minute," Raven said, quickly putting his gun back together. Ice cream sounded nice.

The cook politely served him a bowl of cold chocolate dessert, handed him a spoon, and sent him into the dining room. Break waved cheerily at him.

"Hello, Raven! Glad you could join us." Break had his feet up on the table.

"Great manners, old man," Semar said. Raven tried not to laugh. 'Old man' was actually quite a fitting nickname of Xerxes Break.

"Don't use that tone with your elders, brat," Break replied. "It's annoying."

"Says the one who cheated in a duel," Semar grumbled. His pink eyes glared across the table at the albino.

"I never cheated. I spoke truth."

"I am not a girl! I don't fight like one!"

Raven was confused.

"You two dueled?"

Semar set down his empty ice cream bowl, running a finger along the edge.

"Yes. Break cheated. He... made a rude comment about my fighting skill."

"Oh. Alright then. When are Shelly-sama and Sharon-sama returning?"

"Mother said around noon, so another hour." Semar licked his chocolate-covered finger. "I know what they get like when they're shopping for dresses, so it could be at least two."

"Semar-sama, I've been wondering," Raven said. "What is your Chain?" The question was sudden.

Semar tilted his head at him, thinking.

"Cardturner. Not that famous, just so you know. It's not incredibly powerful," the man said.

Break snorted.

"Of course. As is the same with your swordsmanship."

"Shut up. Are you asking to see it, or something?" Semar asked Raven. The black-haired man couldn't help himself, and nodded.

"Cardturner," Semar said, with a casual voice, but his expression was intense. Something black, like shadow, started emanating from the brunette. Two hands suddenly appeared on Semar's shoulders, resting just below his neck. They looked human enough, if a bit shadowed, and held a deck of cards. The only creepy thing was that there was no body behind Semar. The hands came from nowhere.

"Cardturner uses these playing cards as weapons, and when it throws them, they turn into knive-sort-of-things," Semar explained. "Of course, this is Cardturner's docile state. I'm not in any danger, so its hands just rest on me."

"Looks weak," Break remarked. "Just a few floating hands, and thin cards. Nothing like Mad Hatter."

Semar narrowed his eyes, and suddenly one of the hands lifted. With a graceful flick of the pale wrist, one of the cards was embedded in Break's chair, a few inches from the white locks of hair.

Break frowned, pulling on the card. It slipped out, and he examined it.

"It's still paper," he remarked. The card turned to black dust, and drifted back to Cardturner. Semar bowed his head, and the Chain disappeared.

"I can't wait to get back on a mission," Semar said. "Then I can leave..." His eyes were anxious.

"You want to leave?" Raven asked. "I thought you liked it here, with your sister."

"I love them. But, there're some things here that keep me on edge."

"I hope it's not me," Break said. Semar rolled his eyes, and stood up.

"I'm going to read," he said, and dramatically left, swinging the dining room doors shut.

Break took a last bite of his ice cream, eyeing Raven suspiciously.

"It seems like every time you arrive, he suddenly leaves."

Raven frowned.

"Am I doing something?"

"Maybe..." Break rubbed his pinkie. "Do you get arthritis from having a Chain?"

"Not that I'm aware of," Raven said. "Why?"

"No reason. Goodbye," Break said, and crawled under the table. Raven sighed. Break and his weird disappearing skills... He would never understand it.

Not bothering to check underneath the tablecloth, Raven left the dining room. Break wouldn't be under there.

* * *

Reim Lunettes had left the inn he was staying at quite early, to arrive at the Rainsworth villa earlier. It was a long and bumpy countryside ride.

The carriage finally stopped, and the brunette opened the door. Nobody was outside, to his surprise. He looked at his pocket watch.

"Nearly noon. I suppose I'm earlier than I told Shelly-sama," he said to himself. He had a small bag, and grabbed it before climbing the small steps to the door.

The knocker was gold, and had a rose engraved on it. He knocked loudly, then stood back.

"You got here first," a voice said from next to him. Reim nearly jumped out of his shoes.

A girl stood next to him. She must've been around Sharon's physical age, thirteen, and had a black frilly dress on. Her hair was sea-green, and eyes brown.

"Who- who are you?" Reim asked quickly. She couldn't have been a servant.

The girl giggled. She fluffed her pigtails up.

"I'm Shadow Star. I've got a message for Hazel. Oh, or should I say, _Semara_."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Just to clarify, I'm not intending for Semara's true gender to be revealed for a while. I like to let things... build ;)

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who review/followed/favorited! I hope this chapter it up to par :)**

**Thanks to the awesome Serena Heartfilia for beta-ing this chapter!**

* * *

Shadow Star was excited to see how Hazel, no, Semara, was doing. Technically, she was supposed to have checked on the girl when she turned seventeen, (a prime age for romance in Mary Sues) but Shadow Star had got caught up in the Life Note OC rush, and her job had gotten busy. Seriously, why did so many Character Placements have to happen in a world where the guys where either psychotic or completely nerdy? Of no matter, though. The Mary Sue seas had calmed about six months ago, so finally after a new dye job on her hair, the girl had stepped through the door labeled, _Pandora Hearts._

Shadow Star fell unproffessionally into the bushes on the Rainsworth villa, and had quickly stood, dusting herself off. "If Bloody Wraith were here, she would be laughing her head off," she muttered. "Got to keep my beautiful reputation up."

To her surprise, there was already a person on the doorstep of the villa. She squinted at the back of his head. He had short brown hair, and weird, totally unfashionable earrings. What was his name again? Ryme?

Of course, when she applied for the Pandora Hearts section, she had been required to memorize all the characters faces and names (and angst-filled pasts), but really, all a girl needed to know was the Main Love Interest characters. Namely, Gilbert Nightray.

Shadow Star sighed. "Oh, Gil, if you weren't going to end up with Semara, I would marry you on the spot..." she giggled. "It would almost be worth it."

The man on the doorstep looked down at his small suitcase-bag thing, and Shadow Star remembered his name after seeing a glance of his face.

Reim Lunettes. Friend of Xerxes Break. No major connection to Gilbert, so not an interference to the romantic plot that was unfolding.

"You got here first," Shadow Star said to him, after he knocked on the door. He jumped, looking at her. Hmm, he could've been a little cute, maybe if he was a little younger. Not her type, though. Shadow Star had a thing for dark-haired masochistic men.

"Who- who are you?" he asked, and Shadow Star rolled her eyes. He was an official character, not a Mary Sue, so she had to be nice, but really, the nerve of some people... Whatever. She was cool.

Her ponytails needed fluffing, so she ran her fingers through the silky sea-green locks, proud of the new color. "I'm Shadow Star. I've got a message for Hazel." Wait, he wouldn't know the Mary Sue's old name. "Oh, or should I say, Semara."

Reim gaped at her, his mouth looking kind of like a fish, opening and closing.

"What?" Shadow Star said, giggling nervously. Oh, please let there not be something on her face, please.

"Semar? You have a message for Semar-sama?" Reim said.

"No, I've got a message for Sem-" the door opened, the noise cutting off what Shadow Star had been about to say.

A male servant with dark brown hair looked at Reim, a wide smile appearing on his face. "Reim-sama! You have arrived early!"

Reim smiled tiredly back, but the smile was lost as Shadow Star pushed past the servant and into the house. The servant looked confusedly back at Reim, and Reim shook his head. "Sorry, Quinn, I really don't know what she's doing here..."

Shadow Star ignored this rudeness, quickly walking down the entry hall. Where was that Mary Sue of hers?

A white-haired man peered out at her from a doorway, his one red eye calculating. Xerxes Break was attractive, Shadow Star realized. Bloody Wraith had interesting taste. Again, though, not her type. Shadow Star ignored him.

"Wait! Girl!" Reim called after her, and there was the sound of a suitcase dropping as he ran off after Shadow Star. She didn't slow, turning a corner with a spin of her heel.

Reim caught up to her, grabbing her shoulder. "I need to let Semar-sama know that you've arrived. He'll be wondering, um, I just need to see him first."

Shadow Star was getting really confused. Who was this Semar? Semara was very definitely a girl, so why was this infuriating canon character referring to a person who sounded like Semara? "'He? Semar?' As far as I know, the person I know is most definitely a -oof!"

"Sh- Shadow Star?!"

* * *

**A few minutes before**

Semara sat in her room, on her bed, staring at the wall. She felt trapped. How long had she been home, and already boredom had set in from not being on a Pandora mission?

She had been deluding herself that reading was possible. Reading was, well, frankly boring sometimes. She just wanted to escape from her fate, namely, Raven. He seemed nice, he really did, but Semara was not. A. Mary. Sue.

She missed Sharon, and the relaxed feeling Sharon brought with her. The tension in the house may have been invisible to all others beside Semara, but it was making her nervous.

As if answering her silent plea, she could hear the front entry door open, a big heavy sound that rocked some of the portraits on the walls. Semara jumped, then slid out of bed. Sharon must've been home.

She walked down the hall, feeling the dark gazes of past Rainsworths looking scathingly at her from more portraits on the walls. Just as she was turning the corner, a teal haired girl ran into her stomach.

Semara looked down just as the girl looked up, and Semara was met with brown eyes that sent a chill down her spine. "Sh- Shadow Star?!"

"Ha! I found my Mary Sue!" Shadow Star said triumphantly, but then Semara got over the fear she felt and clamped a hand over Shadow Star's mouth. She knew what Shadow Star being there meant.

Her (not so) simple life was over.

Dragging the teal-haired girl back down the hallway, Semara gave Reim a furious glance, trying to communicate that he was not to follow her. Shadow Star seemed to be in shock at the rough treatment, but Semara ignored her gasps of anger.

Kicking her bedroom door open with her foot, Semara pulled Shadow Star in after her, removing her hand from the girl's mouth only to pull her bedroom door shut. The last thing she saw before the door closed was a shock of white hair as Break leaned against the wall of the hallway, right behind Reim. His red eye was curious.

Semara sat Shadow Star down on the bed, then nearly ripped a chair away from her desk, sitting down in it. The brunette stared at the bright-haired girl for a few seconds.

"What are you doing here?" Semara demanded. Shadow Star stuck out her bottom lip.

"That hurt. Why'd you drag me into your room?" Shadow Star looked closer at Semara, her eyes traveling up and down the cross-dresser. "And why're you dressed like a boy?"

Semara gulped. "I'll explain after you tell me why you are here." She was so obviously buying time to think up a plan.

"I'm checking in. It's the start of the canon story in a few days."

"What? What's the canon story?" Then Semara paused. "Wait, the one that Sharon's involved in?"

Shadow Star grinned. "More observant than you were twenty-two years ago," she said. "You're now involved in it too. Soon, Oz will be pulled from the Abyss, and you and Gil will..." she stopped talking, squealing and hugging herself.

"Gil?" Semara assumed that was the canon character who would turn her into a Mary Sue (who would also wreck her life, and who she would avoid at all costs).

"Gilbert Nightray. You might know him as Raven?" Semara's heart fell. She had been clinging on to some thread of an idea that maybe it wasn't Raven that she had to fall in love with, maybe it was someone else who had yet to show up... To no avail, though.

"...Yes. So it's him I'm supposed to, um, fall in love with?" Semara asked. Shadow Star seemed confused.

"Haven't you already started the progress?"

Semara paused for a few seconds, coming up with a plan. How could she convince Shadow Star she was being a good little Mary Sue?

"O- Of course! I have a plan, though. It involves why I'm dressed like a man, and people think I'm a man. I'm doing this... for the angst."

"The angst?"

Semara nodded, giving Shadow Star an intense look. "See, Raven, or Gil, I suppose, will start to falling love with me, only I'm a guy, so he'll feel conflicted, and... It'll make the romance last longer and way more dramatic when we finally, um, ya know... fall in love. Officially."

Shadow Star sat back, her eyes wide. "I've heard about this. Somebody dropped in D. White Man did this... I think it worked."

"So, you can't reveal that I'm a girl to anyone, otherwise it'll ruin the drama," Semara said. Shadow Star bit her lip.

"It better work. I mean, dramatic Mary Sue stories are on the rise, so we could start a trend!" Shadow Star giggled. "That would be so awesome, I'd be famous."

"Alright, then, um, I'll work on creating angst and romance, and you just head back to wherever you came from."

"Before I go, I have a few things to discuss. First, how's the pinkie thing working?"

"The pinkie thing? I don't understand." Semara replied.

Shadow Star frowned. "The thing whenever you're around Gil, your pinkie throbs because you have a red string of fate that attaches you together? By your pinkie?"

"Oh! So that's what has been happening. It does hurt... sometimes." Semara tried to remember. Raven had been in the near vicinity when her pinkie had hurt, right?

"Super. Isn't that so romantic? It's a new thing we've been trying out for the past two decades, based off of what the Japanese people believe. You were the second test subject to get it, so feel lucky."

Semara felt so, _so_ lucky.

"Anyway, the second thing is, pleeease don't fall in love with Oz. I mean, he's attractive, but he's super boyish and not manly like Gil at all, so nobody wants to read about that. You're like, nineteen. He's what, fourteen?"

"Who's Oz?"

"Oh, you weren't there ten years ago? Where have you been, Semara? Under a rock? Oz is Gil's... master. Sort of. Gil is his valet, and stuff. Oz is supposed to be a main character of the canon story, but," Shadow Star shrugged, "everybody's really a main character in their mind."

"Alright then. I haven't met Oz, but I'll meet him soon, I'm guessing."

Shadow Star nodded. "I'll be keeping an eye on you, since you're my main project right now. All the other Mary Sues are only in beginning stages. Oh, here," she reached into her hair and pulled out a tiny little mirror hairpiece. In her hand, it expanded into a six-inch-tall hand mirror, as if by magic. Might as well have been, Semara had no idea.

Semara took the mirror suspiciously. "What's this for?"

"So I can contact you, keep an eye on you better. It's like from the Beauty and the Beast Disney movie."

Semara vaguely remembered, from a long ago childhood, something called Disney. "Alright. I'll put this away somewhere, then," Semara said, intending to put it somewhere it could never be found, but then the mirror shrank into a simple, reflective chain.

"It's a necklace," she realized. "I have to wear it?"

"Yep! I'm going to do research on this angst-cross-dressing scheme of yours, and I'll give you guidance along your way to better fall in love," Shadow Star said, completely content. How were things so simple to her, Semara wondered. But then she realized, she herself was just a form of entertainment to Shadow Star. Not another person with opinions and doubts.

Semara slipped the shiny necklace onto her neck, pulling up her collar over it. Explaining why, all the sudden, she wore jewelry, when she never had before, to her sister, would be tiresome.

"Bye, then," Shadow Star said. "Someone else might come in from the Pandora Hearts section to check on you, don't freak out. She might not be as awesome as me, but she'll help you." Shadow Star stood up, getting off the bed, and looked at Semara. Her skin was becoming translucent, Semara could see the bed post through her neck. "Pray you don't get Bloody Wraith, she's an old cow," Shadow Star said, and then she vanished all together.

* * *

"It's nice to see you, Break," Reim said, and Break popped a candy in his mouth. The albino-haired man actually felt the same way, but didn't voice it. He wasn't one for sappy reunions. It had only been a few months, anyway.

"You're not here to make me do my paperwork, right?" Break asked. Reim frowned.

"No, but you better have been doing it. Pandora gets upset at both of us if you don't."

"Oh. What a relief. I hate paperwork."

They were sitting in the study, doing nothing. It was mid-afternoon, and Shelly-sama would arrive soon. Reim looked tired, Break noticed. He had slightly dark circles under his eyes.

"Why are you here, then?" Break asked. Reim gave him a look.

"I'm visiting the Rainsworths. I did live with them for several years, you know."

"That's all?"

"Mostly. But, I also wish to know, how is the Oz Vessalius thing going?"

Break's one eye looked at Reim with amusement. "How do you know about that?"

"I know you well, Break. He'll be pulled from the Abyss soon enough, I can tell. So, the question is, how soon?"

"Reim, you're stupid," Break said bluntly. "Why are you being smart?"

Reim sighed. "Stop avoiding the question. Is he going to get out by himself?"

Break sucked on the candy thoughtfully. "I knew him for a minute, maybe less, but he seemed to be the type who wouldn't give up without a fight. He won't have changed much in the Abyss, it couldn't have been three hours there for the ten years here. I'm assuming he'll find a way, if there is one."

"You know there is, don't you," Reim noted.

"He'll get out within a few days, I think. Gilbert is going more insane every minute, you'd think Oz has half of his soul in there with him."

"A few days. This will change a lot, you know."

Break looked out the study window, at the growing clouds on the horizon. They could almost be foreshadowing the future.

"Everything's already changing," he said, and that was that.

* * *

The deal was made.

The B-Rabbit had a contract

Oz was coming _home_.

* * *

**Two days later**

They were walking in the garden when it happened. Break suddenly grabbed Sharon and pulled her to him, just as Gilbert flinched. Semara could feel something as well, a deep rumbling.

There was a crack, and suddenly winds were blowing Semara's short hair around. She heard Break say something, but the wind whisked the sound away.

Everything stopped, and the brunette realized there was a blonde boy laying on the cobblestones when before there had been none.

"He managed to get out of the Abyss with his own power," she could finally hear Break say, as Gilbert ran over to the kid. The rest of the albino's words were lost to Semara, as the blood rushed to her ears.

That was the beginning. The beginning of the actual canon story. The beginning of a supposed romance.

The boy must've been Oz, the one that Shadow Star spoke of. He seemed small, and blood coated his formal clothes. Gilbert picked him up, as Sharon touched his face with a white glove.

"Finally, we have Pandora's Key," she heard, and wondered what that was. Pandora was a very secret and confusing organization (probably not the best work environment, either) and Semara didn't ask a lot of questions. She just did her job, staying away from home.

_'Haha, get ready, Semara! The party's just going down_!' a voice echoed in her mind. Semara flinched, and realized it was Shadow Star talking through the necklace.

She ignored it, watching Gilbert hold the boy. He looked at Oz's face with reverence, sadness, and another feelings Semara couldn't name.

"Let's put him in the sitting room," Sharon said. "We can lay him on one of the couches."

"He looks like he was through hell," Break noted. Semara rolled her eyes. That much was obvious. She'd never heard about someone getting out of the Abyss, so that boy must've been quite something.

"How did he get into the Abyss?" she asked. Sharon turned towards her twin, and Semara saw sadness in her eyes.

"He was... banished there. Ten years ago. I can't believe he looks the same, but I suppose time passes differently in that place."

Semara would've asked why, but she saw the stiffening of Gilbert's spine when she asked the question. It must've been a painful subject.

She wondered why.

* * *

Gilbert's heart hurt when he looked at Oz, lying there all bloody. He remembered his master being tall, commanding, and bright. This Oz was small, frail in his arms. Gilbert tried to ignore the scent radiating from the blondes body, the scent of metal that seemed to always accompany chains. He pushed away his fears. Oz was human. He couldn't be a Chain, or a Contractor. Oz was Oz.

Break motioned for Gilbert to sit, after he set Oz gently down on a couch. Gilbert ignored this, taking off his black coat and laying it over Oz. He chose to stand between the creepy mad hatter and his master, unconsciously.

He didn't want Oz to get hurt anymore.

* * *

"Reim left a note for my brother," Sharon noted. "He must've left just this afternoon." She picked up an envelope, and slit it open, breaking the wax seal.

"Hey, wait!" Semara said, grabbing the envelope. "That's for me." She pulled the neatly folded paper, reading it.

"What did he say?" Sharon asked. Semara's brow crinkled.

"He says that Pandora has a mission for me and... Xerxes Break. It's something about a Chain that's Rose's twin...We leave tomorrow."

Break looked at Semara with confusion. "Why am I included on this mission?"

_'What?! This isn't canon!_**'** Shadow Star's voice echoed through Semara's head.

**'Not canon**?' Semara thought back, replying for the first time.** 'Is it because of me?'**

_'No. You haven't done enough to change this much. The only way this could happen..._' Shadow Star paused, and Semara could hear a tinge of fear or anger in her voice, _'...is if there were another Mary Sue.'_

* * *

**Oh snap, there's another one... Let me warn you, the new one doesn't want Gil, she wants another certain albino clown... ;)**

**Thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed/faved/followed. **

**Also, thanks to Serena Heartfilia for beta-ing this :)**

**Bold= Semara's thoughts with Shadow Star**

_Italic=Shadow Star's thoughts with Semara_

**ICSTLY Chapter Five**

* * *

Really, whatever Mary Sue god there was out there, Semara was quite sure it loathed her with a passion.

Break, Sharon, and her sat around in the sitting room together. Gilbert had stayed back with Oz until he woke up. Semara didn't hear what the rest of the occupants were talking about. She was busy having a mind conversation.

**Another one. You can't be serious**, Semara thought.

_No, I'm not lying. This is really bad. She could be a love rival! _Shadow Star thought back.

**Oh, no, a love rival**, Semara thought sarcastically. Apparently Shadow Star didn't get it, because her reply was serious.

_We need to find out who she is! Ask Sharon who gave the mission to Reim!_

Against her will, Semara's mouth opened, and she spoke. "Who gave you this mission?" Shadow Star asked through Semara's mouth. Semara shut her mouth as soon as the words were spoken, feeling sick. Shadow Star could control her body? What else could the crazed fangirl do?

Sharon looked at Semara strangely. "Reim said it was a woman working for Pandora. She's quite high-up. Her name was... Crimson Night? Yes, I do believe that was it..."

_That's her. That's the Mary Sue. I recognize the name from somewhere..._

**It is a very Mary Sue-like name. Is it someone, you know, reincarnated, like me?**

_Shh, I'm thinking,_ Shadow Star reprimanded. Semara felt slightly miffed at being told to be quiet inside her own head. She stayed quiet, though, and then Shadow Star spoke again.

_I remember! When Bloody Wraith came to gloat about me being stuck waiting for another five years for Pandora Hearts to mature, she said she was getting a name change, and she was renouncing her previous gothic life. I think the name she mentioned was-_

"Hello."

The one word was spoken in such a sickly sweet way, it made chills run down Semara's spine. Nobody normal would say it that way. Nobody insane would say it that way.

In fact, the only living species that would say 'Hello' in such a way were a form of superhuman that Semara herself was hoping not to be a part of.

_Bloody Wraith, _Shadow Star growled in Semara's mind just as Semara turned towards the doorway and saw the other Mary Sue.

"I'm Crimson Night," the girl in the doorway said, looking shyly down at her feet. Unlike Semara, who lucked out in the superhuman beauty department, Crimson had gone all out. She had gorgeous red (as in orange-red, not rose red) locks that fell to mid-back, a gently curving figure, and piercing blue eyes. She wore a form-fitting Pandora uniform, with tight black pants and black boots that reached her knees. Semara was acutely aware of her own baggy uniform.

"Night-san!" Sharon said, confusion in her voice. "What a lovely surprise."

"Just call me Crimson, please, Sharon," the red-head said bashfully. "Um, I'm sorry for arriving so suddenly. I just thought that maybe I should meet everybody that I'm going on a mission with tomorrow..."

"That's fine, Crimson." Sharon gestured at an unused armchair across from me. "You can sit down, if you would like."

Crimson stepped lightly across the carpet, then sat down in the armchair with a practiced air. Even the way she walked was perfect, Semara noted with a hint of irritation.

_That cow self-inserted into the story! I can't believe her! She re-dyed her hair, gosh what an ugly orange, don't you think so, Semara? And her eyes are a different color, must've gotten those on sale, that blue is so average-_

"Who gave you orders for this mission?" Break asked Crimson, giving Semara something to focus on other than Shadow Star's mind-rant inside her head.

"Barma, I believe. Or somebody working for him. We were notified of the attacks only earlier today," Crimson said.

"How about I introduce you to your mission-mates?" Sharon said, and Crimson nodded, giving a beaming smile.

"This is Xerxes Break, he's a Contractor for Mad Hatter," Sharon said, gesturing towards the albino, and then his hand waved towards Semara. "This is Semar Rainsworth, he's the Contractor for Cardturner."

Crimson's eyes fell on her, and she looked confused. Semara knew Crimson would recognize her, oh stars please no-

"It's nice to meet you, Semar. Xerxes, also, quite a pleasure." Crimson breathily finished, looking at the albino in a way that Semara didn't quite know how to name. It was strange that Crimson had used the man's first name. Semara hadn't seen anybody do that yet.

It was her first clue, though.

Thanks the heavens that, for any reason, Crimson hadn't revealed Semara.

_That was lucky, she could've exposed our angst plan,_ Shadow Star said.

"What does the mission include?" Break asked. Crimson seemed surprised that he brushed off her greeting, but answered his question.

"We'll be traveling overnight to a large town called Copperton, where we'll receive free room and board, and rest for a few hours. Then, we'll go send the Chain Hannah back to the Abyss. It's quite simple, I suppose."

Semara started at the familiar name. Copperton was where she had trained for two years with a sword master. It had been hell, but the master had definitely helped her swordsmanship. She yawned. Another mission was good, she thought. Away from the house, away from a certain raven-haired man-

_Aw, but you'll be away from Gil, _Shadow Star sighed.

**It won't be that long. Besides, the absent heart grows fonder, right?** Semara thought quickly.

_Whatevs. I'm tired, so I'm gonna go to bed. Chat with you later, girl._ Semara was surprised that the strange girl actually slept.

"That's great, then," Break said happily. "This old chap is going to retire-"

"Oz is waking up, Break!" Gil poked his head inside the door. "I'- I'm not sure what to do. He needs clothes."

* * *

There was a soft, warm light behind his eyelids. He hadn't seen that light in a while.

Oz woke up.

* * *

Break skipped down the hallway, holding a lollipop in his mouth. Sharon followed behind, griping about how he shouldn't run with candy in his mouth.

"I'm not running, oujou-sama, I'm merely skipping," Break pointed out.

"I will throw this fan at you, Break. You should be a gentleman and offer to escort me, you know."

"Oujou-sama, Oz is just down the hallway. You also say that a man should give a woman her independence."

Before Sharon could say anymore, Break was gallantly holding the door open for her. Sharon rolled her eyes, and walked through.

Hearing more footsteps down the hall, Break looked down it to see Semar Rainsworth stomp through the door he was currently holding open. The brunette seemed irritated at something. Break ignored him, though. The brat wasn't worth his time.

Oz had obviously just woken up, because he was looking at Raven with confusion in his emerald eyes. Raven looked towards Break with desperation, as he stepped away from the blonde.

"Ah, he has awoken! It's nice to see you again, Oz," Break said. He felt around in his pockets for a candy, and found one down in the bottom. He would have to restock soon.

Popping it in his mouth, he looked at Oz. Oz had changed into some clothes that Raven had hastily grabbed from a closet in the room, covering up the Contract Seal that was there. His eyes were wide, and Break could see something in there that he couldn't see when Oz was unconscious.

Oz's soul was not alone in that body.

But, that could wait. Break knew whatever it was, it would show itself later.

"What? Who are you?" Then Oz's eyes lit up with recognition as he looked at Sharon, then back at Break.

"You're from my- what? Why are you here?"

"So many questions, I'm not sure if I can answer them all..." Break sighed. "How did you get out of the Abyss, Oz-kun?" He was blunt, sick of playing around.

Oz shifted on the bed, thinking. "There was a girl, I think. She.."

That was when his eyes shifted from green to a purplish-red in a second. Break was surprised that the Chain would show itself so fast, but if the Chain was who he guessed it was...

"B-Rabbit," he said, as Oz began laughing manically.

"I'm free! I'm finally free!"

Break took on a defensive form, pulling out his walking stick-sword. He stepped forward, quickly shoving the stick into Oz's head and pushing the hijacking Chain out of the boy.

A girl fell out, falling with an "oomph!" onto the floor. She had long,dark hair and the same strange shade of eyes that Oz had a few moments prior. Oz was now back to his normal state, standing dazed and looking at nothing.

Semar was suddenly behind Break, looking at the girl. "That's a canon for sure," he muttered.

"What?" Break asked. He didn't understand why Semar was making a reference to a very large weapon at the moment.

"What's your name?" the twin asked the girl, ignoring his question. (What was with that brat and ignoring him?)

The girl stood, dusting her checkered front off, and grinned nastily at them both. "I'm Alice," she said.

Break felt fabric touch his other arm, the arm that Semar wasn't standing next to. He looked, and found that Crimson Night was standing right next to him.

Right next to him. She looked up at him, her eyes finding his one, and smiled.

He quickly looked back to Alice and Oz, feeling slightly creeped out. It had been a while since a woman had looked like that at him, and it was certainly not welcome. He didn't want to be flirted with.

"Break, they look tired. Do you want to let them sleep a little bit?" Crimson said, putting a hand on his arm. Break tried not to shudder.

"I'm feeling tired, so I will go sleep as well. Raven, how about you show Oz-kun and Alice-kun to their rooms?" Break was making a fast escape, and he knew it.

"I'm going to go pack, so see you later, sis," Semar said to Sharon. Break set down his walking stick, pulled out the last lolli he had found in his pocket, and left the room, Semar right behind him.

Their rooms in the same hallway, there was an awkward silence most of the way before Break broke it (no pun intended).

"I find it weird that I've been called on a mission. Normally Pandora simply lets me do whatever I wish."

Semar was now walking alongside him, and Break felt him glance at Break.

"It's because of Crimson. Take my word for it," Semar said, his voice steady. Break was surprised.

"What do you mean? Why would she want to go on a mission with me?"

"Never mind. Just, be careful around her, okay? She's not what she seems."

They were almost at Break's room. Break stopped walking, facing Semar.

"Have you worked with her before?" That had to be the only way that Semar could know about Crimson.

"No. I, um, know someone who did. Anyway, here's your room, so I'm going to leave now.." Semar seemed uncomfortable.

"You're hiding something, brat," Break said, his red eye staring into Semar's pink ones. The brunette sighed.

"She's just love-crazy. And I'm sort of thinking that albinos are her type."

Break groaned. "Oh, stars, no. That's why she was so close. Damn, I did not need this. Does she know how old I am?"

"I'm almost enjoying this," Semar said with a grin. Break glared at him, but noticed that Semar had a good-natured smile about him. The twin wasn't trying to be mean, just to tease him.

Was that a first?

There was a slight ache in his pinkie again, and Break clenched his fist.

"Thank you for the heads up. Hopefully the mission will be short, and I'll be back to eating candy and irritating Reim."

Semar snorted. "I'm hoping it's long. There's someone I need to-" He suddenly realized what he had said, and stopped talking. "Good night." Semar started walking down the hall, leaving Break in front of his door.

Break shook his head. That brat was so strange.

As he turned the doorknob, the pain in his pinkie receded, so it was nothing more than a dull feeling.

Shutting the door behind him, Break looked at his own room. There was little clutter, because there was little everything. A simple four-poster bed in the middle, with a wardrobe and a desk filled up most of it. There was a window to the left of the bed, and Break stepped over to it, looking out. There were a few stars, but the clouds covered up the moon. He shut the curtains, and pulled off his uniform, changing into his nightclothes.

Falling into bed, he pulled the blankets over his head, and lay there, eyes open, looking at darkness.

Crimson Night might've been a problem, but once she knew his real soul, she would redirect her affections elsewhere. Break knew that he was nothing more than a tortured man with traces of bravado to cover it up.

He turned on his side, and closed his eyes. Tomorrow would be a long day.

* * *

Crimson pulled on her nightgown with a giggle of delight. She was going on a mission with Xerxes Break! The most attractive man in Pandora Hearts!

She sighed as she pictured his beautiful crimson eye, looking at her from under those beautiful white locks of hair. She would be fighting with him, and sitting in a carriage with him...

And Semar. She would be sitting in a carriage with Xerxes and Semara.

Crimson knew who Semar (or should she say Semara) was. It was obvious, when she knew the canon story by heart. Semara was the Mary Sue that Shadow Star had entered.

Yet, why was Semara hiding her gender? Wouldn't that hurt the romance between whoever she was fated with?

Crimson herself wasn't quite sure who Semara was going for. She knew Shadow Star loved Gilbert, but Semara could have been going to Xerxes too.

That thought made her angry. Xerxes was destined to end up with her! Crimson was perfect for him.

Crimson got into bed, blowing out the candle next on the nightstand. After they fell in love and had a few months of happiness, Crimson would probably get bored and leave Pandora Hearts. That was okay. Xerxes would totally be heartbroken, but the story would keep moving on. Crimson knew what happened to him, anyway.

As she drifted off to sleep, Crimson knew tomorrow would be a good day.

* * *

Semara stayed up half the night deciding what to pack, and fitfully slept the rest of the night. Morning finally came bright and early with Sharon flicking her awake.

"Everybody's already ready, Semara. You need to get up."

"uidcncyaeognurgh," mumbled Semara, turning her head into the pillow to block the sunlight.

"Break and Crimson are already downstairs packing provisions. You need to get dressed."

"mmmalright..." Semara slowly opened her eyes and sat up. Sharon was already handing her a roll of bandages, and an undershirt.

Her sister picked up the bag that Semara had packed the night before, as Semara quickly wrapped her chest, and pulled on the shirt. In a few minutes, she had her clothes on, teeth brushed, and was holding her bag.

"You're off on another mission, then," Sharon said sadly. Semara smiled at her.

"It's okay, sis, I'll be back soon. Copperton's not that far away."

Sharon wrinkled her nose. "I was thinking, isn't Copperton where you trained with that master for a few years?"

Semara nodded, sticking the little case of baking soda she used as toothpaste and her wooden toothbrush into her bag. "I did train there for two years. Of course, it might be a slight problem if we encounter him..."

"Why?" Sharon asked.

"About a year into my training, he sort of figured out I was a girl."

"What?! How?" Sharon demanded. Semara turned to face her twin, pink eyes meeting identical ones.

"Well, he sort of figured out that once a month I had to do tons of laundry, and he did the math... I couldn't lie."

"But you're a Contractor! You don't get periods... Oh, you hadn't made a Contract yet. Does he know not to reveal it?"

"Yeah, I think he does. I told him it was because of 'family issues' and he decided to keep me as a student."

There was a knock on the door, and the siblings jumped.

"Semar-sama, they are ready and waiting downstairs," a servant's muffled voice came through the door.

"I'll be right down, thanks," Semara said. Sharon sighed.

"Your hair is still tousled," she said, but Semara batted away her hand.

"It'll be fine. I've gotta go, so I'll say goodbye here. Bye, Sharon." Semara hugged her sister.

"Be careful, Semara," Sharon said, hugging her back. "Don't get revealed unless it's on your own time."

* * *

Xerxes Break was feeling very awkward. Crimson had beat him down to the entryway, and was sitting on the bench across from him. She had been staring at him the entire time.

Also, she had called him Xerxes when she had greeted him. Break didn't like people who weren't close to him calling him by his first name. Only a few people got to do that, Sharon included.

He wanted to tell her, frankly, to buzz off, but truthfully it had been a very long time since he had dealt with a woman's affections. He wasn't quite sure how to go about doing it.

A loud thumping noise broke his train of thought.

Break looked up from a bench in the front entryway to see a messy-haired Rainsworth leap down the last stair.

Semar seemed more tousled that day. His hair, like Sharon's, seemed to always be naturally perfectly flat. That morning, however, it was sticking almost straight up in places.

"We need to do something about you going down the stairs," Sharon said to Semar, as she followed him down the staircase.

Semar dropped his bag and sighed. "Have you guys already had breakfast?"

Crimson sighed. "Break and I," (at this moment Break could've sworn there was a very specific emphasis on "and I) "prepared food for the way. There will be some for you, I suppose."

"Why, thanks." Break could've also sworn that there was a sarcastic lilt to Semar's voice.

Sharon met Break's eyes, and shook her head, rolling her eyes. Apparently she thought there was something going on between her brother and Crimson as well.

"I'll meet you guys out in the carriage, then," Semar said, picking up his bag again and heading out the door.

"Goodbye, oujou-sama," Break told Sharon. Sharon smiled, and much to his surprise, wrapped him in a hug. "Be good, alright? And protect Semar. My brother has a habit of... well, just watch him. Okay?" Sharon looked up at him, her body still that of a short thirteen-year-old.

"Whatever you say, oujou-sama. He does seem rather feather-brained."

Sharon gave him a glare, then pulled away. Break picked up his one bag.

"Take care of Oz and Raven. Also, watch over that girl. She's quite important," he said to Sharon. "I'll be in the carriage, Crimson."

Break made his escape from that dangerous blue-eyed gaze.

In the carriage, it was just him and Semar. The brunette had gotten the seat next to the window, and Break sat across from him.

"What's going on with you and Crimson?" Break asked Semar suddenly. He had been wondering that for a while.

Semar gave him a weird look. "Uh, nothing. I just find her irritating. She's a love-crazed maniac. I thought we talked about this last night."

Break rolled his eyes. "Then why does she not like you?"

Semar shifted. "Wellllll, see, I think she sort of thinks I'm, um, moving in on her territory."

Break started. "What?"

"You hear me. She thinks I'm interfering with her, uh, 'kill?'"

"What's her territory?"

Semar groaned. "Seriously, old man? You haven't figured it out? She's after you. You're her 'kill.'"

"So why does she think you're in her territory?" Break asked. "Wait a minute. Are you after me too?"

Before Semar could interject, Break continued. It totally made sense.

"Are you gay?" Break said suspiciously.

"No! She just thinks I'm gonna, I don't know, go after her."

"Are you going to?"

"No. Get a life."

The statement was lost on Break, but he knew it was meant to be insulting. His next retort was cut off by the sound of another bag being loaded onto the top of the carriage. They fell silent, listening to the sound of Crimson telling the coachman to "be careful!."

Finally, the door opened, and Crimson stepped through carefully. Break stifled a groan as Crimson immediately chose a seat next to him. Right next to him.

"Sorry I was so long. The coachmen needed help, so I decided I could be the one to help him," Crimson said.

Break didn't say anything. Semar caught his eye, and grinned, sticking his tongue out at Break. When Crimson glanced up at Semar, though, he quickly resumed his mask of innocence.

The carriage started with a bump, and they were off. Reim had said that they would get into town at night, and it was morning. Break was in for a long ride.

"So, Xerxes, do you have a girlfriend?" Crimson asked. Semar suddenly fell into a fit of coughing that sounded suspiciously like muffled laughter.

Break was bewildered at this question. They had just met, and already Crimson was asking if he was courting anyone?

"No," he said quickly. "I don't really want," (or need, he added in his head) "a woman."

"Maybe it's just because you haven't met the right one yet," Crimson said. "I used to have the same point of view on love."

Where was all that random talk on love coming from? Oh, damn, what that Rainsworth brat had said might've actually been true.

"I still have that point of view on 'love.'" Break said firmly. "I'm not looking, and never will be."

The small space was filled with the sound of the wheels bumping over dirt road for a while. Slowly, Break became aware of a pressure on his shoulder, the shoulder that Crimson was next to. He looked down, and realized that Crimson had fallen asleep.

On his shoulder.

Groaning out loud, Break looked over to the Rainsworth brat for some kind of assistance. Semar caught his glance, and shrugged.

"Like I said, she's a fiend. She'll make moves on you in any situation."

Break was stuck for the rest of the ride, and he knew it.

After a while, Break realized that another sound had joined Crimson's soft, sleeping breathing.

Semar was leaning against the hard wood side of the carriage, fast asleep. He was softly snoring, his hair getting even more messy as his head pressed against the wall.

That hair aggravated Break. Honestly, why was it so messy? All Semar needed to do was pat it down a little bit.

Break himself resisted the urge to reach across and fix Semar's hair.

The man looked uncomfortable, though. Unlike Crimson, who was sleeping happily on his own shoulder (her cheekbone was pressing into his shoulder bone, and it was starting to ache) the brunette's head moved with the carriage's bumps, hitting the side. Semar's eyes were closed, and he didn't like he was getting any good quality sleep.

Strangely, Break wanted to offer his other shoulder to Semar. Of course, that would've been complicated, and that time it might've been Break's sexuality that would be questioned.

Break himself knew he was definitely straight (despite his cool demeanor he couldn't go into a brothel without blushing like a bride on her wedding night) but he really had wondered about Semar. The man seemed not to be affected by Crimson's beauty at all. Of course, neither was Break, but a man really did have to be blind not to notice. Also, Semar's face wasn't that masculine, more like a girl's than a man in his early twenties.

Crimson sighed, and Break shifted slightly. The woman rubbed her eyes, sitting up straight. She looked at Break, and then blushed.

"Oh, dear, I'm sorry," she said. "I hope I wasn't a bother..."

"It's fine," Break said tersely. It was a bother, but he wouldn't say so.

"Do you want to eat now?" Crimson asked, gesturing to the small bag that contained the food. Break shrugged. He had brought plenty of candy for the way, but did feel like solid food. "Sure."

The carriage went over a large bump in the road, and everybody in the carriage feel to one side. Crimson accidentally fell sideways, into his lap. Break wasn't sure about the accidental part.

Crimson apologized again as she sat back up, and Break sighed. He felt a gaze on him, and looked up to find pink eyes meeting his. Semar raised an eyebrow, and Break frowned. The brat thought it was funny that Crimson wouldn't leave him alone.

Crimson pulled out some bread, and passed the bag to him. Break ripped off another piece of the loaf, then offered some to Semar. Semar took it.

"How many hours has it been?" Semar asked.

"About two. It's just past lunchtime," Break said.

Within twenty minutes of them finishing their small meal, Crimson was sound asleep on his shoulder again, much to Break's delight.

"I'm sorry about her," Semar said, some time later. Break snorted, and Semar continued. "I mean, it is sort of funny, to watch her go after you. But, I know it's hard, right? If I were completely honest, I'd say that she won't give up for a while."

"That's wonderful, brat. This is going to make the mission even better," Break said sarcastically.

Semar shrugged. "Whatever you say, old man."

The silence ensued for a few minutes, and then Break pulled one of his candies out of his pocket. It was a special lollipop, the limited edition vanilla-lemon kind, and he only had two left. He unwrapped it, popping it in his mouth. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the young Rainsworth glance his way, swallowing. Semar must've still been hungry.

Sighing, Break fished out the last limited edition vanilla-lemon lolli, and tossed it at Semar. The Rainsworth caught it.

"Stop drooling and eat it. It's the last one of its kind," Break said.

Semar unwrapped it, and popped it in his mouth. "Thanks, Break."

"You're welcome, Rainsworth."

It felt like a truce, almost, at that moment, but Break didn't know why. His pinkie was starting to hurt again, darn-it-all, and that blasted girl was still sleeping on his shoulder.

Nonetheless, though, it was a truce.

* * *

**Yes, I am a very sarcastic writer, I apologize for that... ;)**

******Thanks for reading! :) **


End file.
